


Claimed By The Malfoys

by MistakenAngel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Developing Friendships, Domestic, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Polyandry, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 27,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel
Summary: Hermione Granger has had enough! On the Eve of her one year anniversary with her boyfriend Ron Weasley, Ron gets drunk and punches her until she is bleeding and broken in her London flat. Hermione goes to the only friends who have shown her any real kindness after the war: the Malfoys. But once they nurse her back to health and help her with getting Ron out of her life, Hermione finds herself growing closer to both Lucius and Draco Malfoy. Can such an affair work between all three of them? Well, read and find out, folks!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

One: Heartbreak Hotel

Hermione

Softness...pain...a pain in my arms, and all around my body; this is all that I can feel as I see only shades of grayness in my field of vision. How long have I been lying here? I heard the zip of jeans, and smelled the onions and nicotine on Ron's hot breath.

"Next time, if you had put out more we wouldn't have to do this shit, wouldn't we?" Ron demanded of me. What was he talking about? My brain was in a fog. "Wouldn't we? WOULDN'T WE??" He began screaming in my face, and then I felt his fists slam into my abdomen, and I felt the fragile cartilage of my nose break. Then I felt another blow to the head, and I knew no more for hours...

🌹-----

Four Hours Before...

De Angelo's was where me and Ron decided a year ago to begin dating just a bare four months after the Battle of Hogwarts. At the time, it seemed like a dream come true, especially after that amazing, toe curling kiss in the Chamber of Secrets after we destroyed Helga Hufflepuff's prized golden chalice. I felt that we both needed the kiss to celebrate, and it had felt like we were destined to be together.

But after a year, the magic slowly died, and Ron began drinking alcohol, hard stuff like tequila, vodka, and then he paired that with cigarettes. He said that he did it because he 'couldn't cope,' with losing Fred and everything, but it was because he was weak, selfish, and childishly secure. Then he began to gradually take out his problems on me; it wasn't an overnight thing, or I would have left a long time ago. But I felt guilty, (mostly placed there by Ron himself), that he had no real place to go. I had taken him in when even Harry and Ginny couldn't stand him.

Where would he go? Where would he be without me? The answer was simply that he would be living on the streets. When I would bring this up in fights, Ron ended up hitting me until I complied with letting him live in my house, moaching off of me. But I have always felt responsible for him, and his mom always made me feel like it was my duty to 'stand by my wizard,' no matter what; that is why I won't leave.

But hopefully, this date will fix a lot of things. I love him and I want to make things right between us. I know that I can be bossy and demanding, but gods, I work, and do all that I can for Ron. Why is it not enough for him?

I wore a nice sleek black dress with cute capped sleeves, and it covered my legs, so I wasn't aiming to look sleazy by any means, this was a date with my boyfriend, not some random hook up. The reservations were for eight, but Ron was running a bit late. But then again, he was never a punctual person even in school.

Twenty minutes into waiting for Ron, he showed up, and he reeked of cigarettes. He was dressed like a rapper, and immediately I was turned off. "Hey, baby," Ron slurred. "Are we a goin' to th' restaurant?"

"Yes, Ron, we are already running late," I said. We set off, and thank Merlin, I decided to drive, because Ron was in no shape to disapparate.

We got to De Angelos, and we were seated after fifteen minutes. Ron began ordering drinks left and right. I wanted to tell him to stop, but I didn't want to get into a fight with him in the restaurant.

Ron ordered liver and onions, while I had lasagne. As always, he ate like a pig, and whenever he ate, I always questioned whether being with him was the best decision I ever made.

"Ron, I want to talk about us," I began. He glared at me, and dared me to talk further. I cleared my throat, and continued, "I...I think we should break up. We--"

"Excuse me?" Ron asked. "What about _my_ needs? You know I need to live with you. I've got no where to live but with you, baby. Mione' come on. I've been good to you, right? We're good, I've told you that."

"But Ron, we're growing apart and--"

Ron slammed his fork down on the table. "But nothing! We're together, and that's it. Or are you breaking up with me to fuck around?"

"No, it's not that, it's--"  
"We're leaving. Now."

I began to cry. "But Ronald, it's our anniversary, and--"

He slapped me across the table, and began punching me. The employees kicked us out, and I had no choice but to pay for everything, and drive us home. Then hell broke loose as we began to fight, and I got a few punches in before Ron did the unthinkable and tried to rape me.

"Ron, no! No, please!!" I pleaded. "Please don't."

Ron was giggling like a mad man, and he advanced on me, and ripped my dress off, and I felt an unbearable pain as I felt him rape my ass. He strangled me as he was raping me, and when he pulled out, he threw me on the bed, and I must have had some fight left in me, because I scratched his face with my nails.

"FUCKING MUDBLOOD BITCH!!" Ron bellowed, and his fist connected with my nose, and it broke instantly. "THIS WILL TEACH YOU NOT TO FUCK WITH YOUR BETTERS!!!"

He raped me again, and he pulled out, finishing all over my face. "Next time, if you had put out more we wouldn't have to do this shit, wouldn't we?" Ron demanded of me. What was he talking about? My brain was in a fog. "Wouldn't we? WOULDN'T WE??" He began screaming in my face, and then I felt his fists slam into my abdomen, and I felt the fragile cartilage of my nose break further. Then I felt another blow to the head, and I knew no more for hours...


	2. Waking To Pain

Hermione

I woke up on my bed, and Ron was nowhere to be seen. I could barely move, but as my mind washed over the events of the previous night, I began to sob, and curl up into the fetal position.

Ron _raped_ me. Like, hard core raped me, and beat me until I could not move. Was it my fault? I had certainly put up a nasty fight, but it still did not justify what he did to me. What was worse was that he stole my virginity, something I had no intention of giving away unless it was to my husband. I was always raised to be this way, and in one evening, my boyfriend stole my precious gift from me.

I got up on shaky legs, and staggered to the bathroom. I took a shower, and put my brown, wavy hair in a simple French braid. I threw on some jeans, sneakers, and a blue sweatshirt over a white tank top. I looked at my trashed London flat with dismay. Ron destroyed our home completely, and he stole the money from my wallet. Great, just great.

I collapsed on to the brown leather couch that was from my dad's study in my parent's house. I could just go to work, but I was in no condition to work. I could go to the Burrow, but then Molly Weasley would start her shit again: why don't you have kids yet? Why aren't you and my Ronny married yet? I had three kids by the time I was your age. No, I couldn't go there. Malfoy Manor was the only place that I could go.

Draco and I were friends, but I felt bad about imposing on him and his father all the same. _Oh, just go over there, and if they reject you, you can at least get a restraining order on your idiotic boyfriend,_ I sharply chided myself.

My mind made up, I stood up, and grabbed some floo powder. I threw the powder into the fireplace after stepping into it. "Malfoy Manor foyer!" I shouted.

I went spinning, and I stepped out of the foyer fireplace. Draco came down the grand staircase, and he was about to ask him, but I couldn't hear him. I felt the darkness swallow me up, and I knew no more as I felt him catch me...

🌹----

Draco

"How long has she been out?" Draco's father asked him after he had the house elves put Hermione in her guest bedroom. She had literally fainted in his arms after using the floo network to get to the manor, and she had been beaten up badly.

Draco turned around, and saw his father in the doorway of Hermione's bedroom. He was still wearing his posh dark wizard's robes from work, so the house elves must have just informed him of their new house guest.

"Five hours," Draco answered. "I told her to leave that idiot a long time ago. I told her! But she swore that she could handle it."

His father sat next to Hermione on her bed, and examined her injuries. "I know, son. For what it's worth, I'm sorry that I have not been the most supportive of your friendship with Miss Granger, but I can see that you care for her a great deal."

Draco laughed bitterly. "I more than care for her, dad. But you and mom wanted me to marry Pansy. Voldemort screwed those plans up, I guess."

Lucius brushed aside Hermione's hair from her forehead. "Yes, well, she did turn out to be a filthy whore in the end. I'm just attempting to apologize here and now."

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, apology accepted. What should we do with her fucking ex? I don't want Weasel anywhere near her. It's disgusting the way that prick treats her."

His father sighed. "We help her get Weasley out of her life legally. But if he comes after her, personally, well, we are Malfoys and we protect our loved ones."

This was news! Draco saw the way his father was wiping Hermione's face with a wet wash cloth. He didn't much like his father being so attentive to her, but it was better than him hating her based on the stupid blood prejudices they were both raised with.

"You aren't suggesting we...um, pursue her?" Draco asked, curiously.

His father grinned at him, and said, "If she chooses that, then yes. I myself would love to be with someone so...exquisite."

Draco smirked. "Mrs Greengrass was fun. But dad, I kind of think that she prefers monogamy."

His father laughed quietly. "We shall see, won't we? But in the mean time, we must keep her alive, and we shall certainly see what she prefers."

Lucius kissed her hands. He left the room, and Draco took care of her long into the night, and he dragged his tired ass to bed in the early hours of the morning. But it was the next day that Hermione woke up, and the long road to recovery was set upon by them all...


	3. Waking To Pain Pt. 2

Hermione

Damask curtains hanging around a bed, smooth white marble on the floors. My eyes were heavy, and my body felt like it weighed ton as I woke up in my guest bedroom in Malfoy Manor. Draco was asleep beside me, and I cleared my throat loudly. I noticed that Draco was dressed in his white lab coat from work, and he looked like he had not been getting much sleep lately.

He woke with a start, looked around, and said, in a relieved tone of voice, "Hermione, thank Merlin! After you refused to respond to the health potions, I feared the worst. How are you feeling?"

I tried to move, and couldn't. I felt numb as hell, and told him my symptoms.

"I expected as much," Draco replied with some bitterness. "I won't pressure you, but do you remember what Weasley did to you?"

I began to cry as the memories washed over me. I remembered everything: The beating, the rapes. I had wanted to fight Ron, but felt powerless to do anything against him. I told him everything I could remember.

When I was done talking, Draco asked seriously, "Would you consent to extracting the memories so my father can see them? It may help you in coping with this."

I nodded. Draco handed me my vine wrapped wand, and he took out a glass vial. I put the tip of my wand to my temple, and extracted all of the memories. I still remembered what happened, but I felt isolated from it, and the rapes no longer bothered me consciously. I would have residual nightmares of it, but Draco and Lucius would help me with it over time.

When that was taken care of, Draco gave me a potion to help me to sleep, and after this night, I followed a steady schedule of eating, sleeping, and either talking with Draco or Lucius before I went to sleep for the night. Nothing was said of Ron Weasley, and sometimes my friends were allowed to visit me during the day while I healed physically and mentally.

Days and weeks fell off the calender, and it was two months before I was able to get out of bed to walk and go back to work again at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of the Regulation of Magical Creatures. I handled the paperwork for the field workers, and it was a lucrative, but very boring job. I didn't have to deal with too many people, though, and when I took the job shortly after the war, solitude greatly appealed to me at the time.

My backlogged paperwork was horrendous to say the least, but at least I had a roof over my head. Ron refused to be evicted from my London flat, and after fighting him for it for a long time, I decided to let him have it. But that was just the start of my legal troubles with Ron, but the Malfoys agreed to help me with it. I didn't understand, at first, why they agreed to do all of this for me, but when I found out the reason, I discovered that it was because they wanted me, and me alone as theirs...


	4. The Truth

Draco

The sleek blonde, handsome wizard paced about the drawing room of Malfoy Manor. No, what good would it be to tell Hermione Granger of witches that he more than liked her? He knew that his father liked her in the same way as well, and even though it wasn't the first time that they shared a witch, it was the first time that Draco felt anything for the witch in question.

His father found him in the parlor, and he said, "There you are. You wanted to see me, son?"

"Yeah. Are you sure that she will accept us, dad?" Draco asked. "We're already working with the lawyers on her case, and my healer team did one hell of a job on her. I mean, this is the first time I've actually really liked the witch we were pursuing."

His dad smiled knowingly. "I like her too, Draco. I think that she will come to accept it. Besides, I no longer care for convention. I lived for years in a traditional marriage, and it was boring as hell. Now, come, let's put this offer on the table for her, and let her decide on her own what she wants."

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, why not? It's only my feelings at stake. I've only ever crushed on her for years at school, and you and mom discouraged me from 'pursuing the mudblood,' is how you phrased it."

His father looked like he had just hit him. He nodded his head, and said, "I know. But the Dark Lord is dead, and this is a new life. Now, come along son, let's see if she will even go for it."

"And if she doesn't?"

His dad grinned. "Well, then you can have her as you have always wanted, of course."

"Bullshit. You're going to want her. I know you, dad. What do you have planned for Hermione? If you hurt her, I am hexing you personally," Draco threatened.

"Simply that I will ensure that she becomes ours," Lucius said, smiling. "Depend upon it, son: the girl will be ours, and then we will do with her as we please."

"I hope you're right, dad."  
"Of course, I am, let's go."

Draco knocked on Hermione's bedroom door, and she said, "Come in."

They both filed in, and she had been reading in bed. She had files from work that she was working on: A textbook workaholic just like school. He would've laughed if his father weren't in the room with him.

"Um, I hate to ask, but what do you two want?" Hermione asked, folding her arms across her not so small breasts. _Look away from her chest, idiot, the last thing she needs is you ogling her._

He looked away from her chest, and his father cleared his throat. "Me and Draco have a proposal to put to you, Miss. Granger."

"Oh? And what is that?"

"Me and dad want to date you," Draco explained. "It's not something we do often, but when we do, it's never entered into lightly. Witches in the past didn't like that they couldn't date anyone else, but with you, I'm sure that that wouldn't be a problem."

Hermione was genuinely shocked that she was learning the truth of why they were taking care of her. "I...I don't understand. Why me? You both are good looking wizards, and can have anyone. I've never been into sharing with anyone. But that was how I was raised, I guess. Besides, you two hate witches and wizards like me. Or was that a ploy to survive in Voldemort's ranks?"

🌹-----

Lucius

"I understand your misgivings, but if it helps, then I apologize profusely for pretending to hate you," Lucius said. Draco watched him watched him closely. "You are correct in my family's desire to survive. But when Riddle began killing witches and wizards indiscriminately out of sheer insane rage, that was when I knew that I had chosen the wrong side. Do you think you could forgive us?"

A tear streaked down her cheek, and he stifled the urge to wipe it off with his thumb. No, she had to let them touch her willingly, he wouldn't resort to ambrosia unless it was absolutely necessary.

Hermione stepped towards him, and she slapped him, hard across the face. "That's for being a prick all of those years. Can you give me time to decide? How are things with getting a restraining order against Ron? I won't feel safe unless he can't come near me any more."

"I swear to you that he won't harm you ever again," Lucius said, meaning every word.

Draco said, "I swear Weasley won't hurt you again. I mean that. No one hurts our girl and gets away with it."

Hermione chuckled. "Okay, okay. I forgive you guys. I just don't want Ron around me. We can work on the whole polyamory thing. But one thing first: If I can't date around, neither can you two. I think that's more than fair."

Lucius looked at Draco, and Draco said, "Yeah, I can agree to that. Can you do that, dad? I know how you like to date around."

Lucius took Hermione's hand in his and kissed it. "I swear to you that you will be the only witch in my life, darling.."

🌹-----

Draco

Hermione blushed, which made Draco feel slightly sick. He knew that once his father turned on the charm that most witches went for him, he couldn't compete with his father's good looks, after all. But he was sure as hell going to try.

"Same here, Hermione," Draco promised. "We will protect you, always. You're our witch now, we claim you as ours."

"Can we work on that?" Hermione asked. "I'm not sure how I feel having you both."

His father laughed. "We can work up to that, darling. But we have to be in court for you to give your testimony, so we can table this discussion another time, how about that?"

Hermione nodded her head. "I think that will be agreeable, thank you, guys."

Draco kissed her hand, and she blushed prettily. He felt his heart began to beat fast. Oh wow, was she beautiful when she did that.

They left Hermione alone in her room, and his dad said happily, "Well, I think that worked out better than expected. She will do it."

"How do you know?"

His dad winked. "Because she's curious about the lifestyle, and that girl needs some passion in her life."

"This isn't a competition, dad."  
"No, but if that ginger fool touches her again, he dies, Azkaban or not," His dad vowed, frowning. "Do you agree?"

"Yes, absolutely."

"Good. Now, let's go, we have lawyers to meet with before our court date," Lucius said.

Draco left with his father, and when they met their lawyers, they all agreed that they needed more than Hermione's pensieve memories, they needed her confession to make the wizengamot to grant the restraining order against a hero of the last wizarding war. Draco didn't like the possibility that Hermione would end up defending her ex boyfriend, and go back to him. But then again, time would always tell in the end, and in the end, the Quaffle was in her court, after all...


	5. Court Hearing

Hermione

I apparated to the outside of the Ministry of Magic building holding both of the Malfoy's hands on either side of me. People stared at us as I walked in between the father and son duo, and I discovered that I honestly didn't care what everyone else thought. I had played by the rules for years, and that bitch Rita Skeeter still slandered me in the Daily Prophet over the years.

I was starting to like the idea more and more of being shared by two sexy wizards. Lucius cleared his throat, "....Yes, of course, we will submit our wands."

I was pulled out of my thoughts to the present day, and submitted my wand for identification purposes. The guards handed them back to us promptly afterward, and we entered the imposing black granite courtroom. I had a lot of bad memories in this room. First, when I had to rip the horcrux locket off of Umbridge's fat toady neck, and then when I was rudely interrogated by aurors for hours for my involvement in the last wizarding war.

Lucius was looking at the courtroom with much the same expression of dread on his handsome face. I held his hand, and asked, "Are you alright?"

He shook his head. "No, bad memories of being sent to Azkaban in this very room. I apologize, darling."

I nodded. "I have bad memories of this place too. The light side was...not as kind to me as they should have been after the war."

Draco growled, "Fucking Ministry. How they treated you after the war was a terrible crime, Min. Do you think Potter will come to defend his stupid friend?"

"I don't know," I said truthfully. "But if he listened to Ginny instead of his mother, and his friend, then no, he won't be here."

Draco nodded. "If he starts anything, I will use my bullying skills for you this time around, that is a promise."

I smirked. "Well...you could keep kissing me subtly. That would piss them off to no end."

Draco winked. "You got it, babe. No one messes with our girl, right dad?"

Lucius kissed my cheek. "Yes, absolutely. Now, let's sit down, and get this done and over with."

The wizengamot filed in, and the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt, of course. To my dismay, I saw Harry Potter file in, along with Ginny, and their kids. Ginny mouthed, 'I'm sorry.'

Harry glared at me, and Draco caught his gaze, and Draco kissed my temple, and put his hand on my crossed thigh. Lucius played along as he held my hand protectively. Draco gave my leg a brief squeeze and smirked at Harry.

"All rise for the Minister of Magic," The court bailiff called out.

We all stood to attention. Kingsley rained down his gaffel, and cleared his throat. "Please be seated. Bailiff, bring in the defendant."

Ron was dragged in and he smelled like something died. He was dressed as a disgusting hobo, and I was saddened by how much he deteriorated since I have been living in Malfoy Manor being cared for by the Malfoys. Ron was chained to a rather nasty chair that had several chains attach themselves around his legs, arms, and neck so it was impossible to be able to move. I now understood why Lucius said that he had bad memories of this place.

The lawyers interrogated Ron mercilessly. Ron twitched and cried out in pain as veritaserum was pumped into his body; it was barbaric, but Ron was a compulsive liar, so the potion was necessary. But as he had no choice but to tell the truth, he sat there in the chair and twitched in the chair like a dying fish.

Ron screamed in agony. I noticed in the wizengamot a very dark figure, and a smirk played on Severus Snape's face as he watched Ron Weasley suffer because of a potion he no doubt brewed himself.

"Did you know he was alive?" I stage whispered to Lucius.

Lucius nodded. "Of course, this is his first trial as part of the wizengamot. I like our chances with my cousin on our side. Fear not darling, we will be done with this soon."

"I hope you are right."  
"Just watch."

Ron's memories were then extracted from him by force, and placed in a huge pensieve. Flashes of the rape, and the beatings over the years played out like a movie before my eyes. I buried my face in Draco's chest as I cried. I trembled in his arms as the memories washed over me with sharp relief.

"Could you stop playing the memories?" Lucius spoke up. "You are disturbing Miss. Granger."

The Minister of Magic nodded. "Quite right. I believe that the court has seen enough of Mr. Weasley's misdeeds."

"Objection!" Harry shouted as Ron's main lawyer. "Minister, you know that pensieve memories can be tampered with. How do we know that the Malfoys didn't implant false memories into Mr. Weasley's head to make Miss. Granger appear blameless in all of this?"

"I believe that Miss. Granger has memories that can corroborate what happened to her at Mr. Weasley's hands," One of our lawyers spoke up.

Kingsley asked, not unkindly, "Miss. Granger, would you consent to the court perusing your memories in the pensieve?"

"Yes, Minister." I said with more confidence than I felt.

An auror stepped forward, and practically jammed her wand into my forehead. Streams of memories flowed out of my head, and they were quickly placed into a glass potion vial, and labeled.

The pensieve memories were poured in, and of course, my memories matched Ron's, including every gory, sick detail of Ron raping me, and loving every minute of it. My wizards held me close to keep me safe. When they were done, the wizengamot talked among themselves.

The Minister of Magic then asked me, "Miss. Granger, do you still wish to press charges against Mr. Ronald Weasley for his egregious crimes against you?"

"Yes, I would, Minister," I said without hesitation. "May I also testify?"

"Of course, Miss. Granger," The Minister of Magic said kindly. I told them everything, the nightmares, the feeling of not being safe. I went to sit back with Draco and Lucius, and a brief recess was called so that things could be decided in detail. We went home, and it was later that we learned that the damn Weasleys were insisting upon their 'precious Ronnie's innocence...' "


	6. Court Hearing Pt. 2

Three Months Later...

Hermione

The Weasleys fought tooth and nail to keep Ron Weasley out of Azkaban for being an accused rapist and abuser. But when Severus Snape arrived to make his report, he sounded optimistic about our chances in court.

"Good," I said, coldly. "I hope they lock him up and throw away the key. I put up with his bullshit for years, and I'm ready to move on. I'm still having the stupid nightmares, though."

Severus rose an eyebrow at that. "Would you mind if I use Occlumency to assist with this?"

I remembered back to Harry's descriptions of what having Severus Snape in his mind during their Occlumency lessons.

I cleared my throat. "Does it hurt? I remember Harry describing how it hurt him to have you root through his mind."

A smile touched the potion master's thin lips. "Yes, well, Potter had no grasp on his emotions. You, for example, are blocking me out even now. Do you feel a slight itching behind your eyes?"

I felt it then, and it felt like my eyes had gone dry. "Yes, it's annoying, but it doesn't hurt."

"Good. Well, you will have to do the reverse, and let me inside your mind," The potion master explained, dryly. "Only then can I ascertain what is blocking you from moving on mentally."

Lucius stepped forward. "If you're suggesting what I think you are, brother, then I want to go inside her mind with you."

Snape nodded. "Yes, she will need a friendly face. Her mind will try to fight us. Just be prepared with shield charms on your end."

"What about me?" Draco asked, speaking up. "My dad and I have this...arrangement with her."

Snape didn't seem surprised by this at all. "Another claiming, Lucius? How like you to not tell me until the last moment. Draco, she needs you here. You do not have the experience with mind traveling that we do."

Draco looked wounded, but he shook it off and masked his emotions behind his sarcastic mask. "Fine. You're the boss, Uncle. When do we do this mind--dreaming thingy?"

"The term you are looking for is Mind Dreaming Transcendence, Draco," Snape informed the junior Malfoy. "I just prefer to call it mind traveling for short. Now, I have to be in court. We will talk later, Miss. Granger. Congratulations."

I watched him leave, and I said to Lucius, "I'm going to go out on a limb and say that you two have done this before. I didn't decide on anything, you know."

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "I know, but I kind of think you want to, babe. I'll prove it: kiss one of us."

I shrugged. I didn't see any problem with a little kiss. I went to Draco, and he pulled me to him gently. I could pull away at any time, and that gave me the confidence to kiss him. Draco cradled my head in his hands, and gently pressed his lips to mine. I ran my fingers through his soft blonde hair as I teased his bottom lip. I then felt my hair being lifted from my neck, and Lucius peppering my neck with his lips, and cupping my breasts from behind.

Draco slid his tongue into my mouth, and I gasped at the sensation of having them both kiss me. Draco let me go, and Lucius kissed me deeply, and with much more expertise.

He then purred in my ear, "Say yes, darling. I promise that we will not disappoint."

He let me go then, and my body felt like it was on fire. "Can we discuss it after this trial?"

Lucius smiled. "Of course, darling. Are you ready to go?"

I held his hand, and he kissed it. Draco took my other hand, scowling. I had a feeling that I knew why: he was jealous of how his father could overshadow him. We disapparated, and the wizarding press surrounded us trying to ask us questions.

We headed into the courtroom, and as soon as the trial was called to order, the Minister asked, "Do you have your verdict, wizengamot?"

"We do, Minister," The velvety voice of Severus Snape spoke up. He unrolled a scroll, and read, 'We the wizengamot find the accused guilty of every crime committed against the plaintiff. We have assessed the evidence presented, and concluded that it is in the best interest of the wizatding world that Ronald Bilius Weasley be sentenced to a term in Azkaban.' We will abide by your decision, Minister, but this wizard should be forbidden from coming into contact with Miss. Granger ever again."

The Weasleys and Potters began screaming and swearing their protests, but security escorted them out of the courtroom. I saw Ginny weeping openly, but I glared at her, and felt bad that my long time friendship with her just flushed down the loo. I said nothing as the Malfoys led me out of the courtroom...

🌹----

We disapparated back to Malfoy Manor, and I said little at dinner. I found it completely unfair that my freedom from Ron Weasley came at the expense of my friendships of Harry and Ginny. Oh well, she decided to side with her husband against me.

I later retired early, and took a bath in my huge bathtub. I drank a glass of wine, and I heard a soft knock on my bathroom door.

"Come in," I said.  
Lucius entered, wearing...nothing. I stared at how damned perfect he looked naked. I loved magic.

"May I join you?"  
"Sure."

He climbed in the tub, and started to massage my shoulders. He then pulled me into his arms, and I was surprised by his self restraint.

I relaxed in his strong arms, and said, "I can't believe Ginny took her husband's side. I would have stood by her side if our situations were reversed. I thought that friendship meant something to her."

Lucius sighed. "Now you know why my family has had such a rift with the Weasleys for years. One of my ancestor's in Lord Armand Malfoy's day, offered his own daughter to the Weasley's to marry one of their sons. Well, Weasley refused on the grounds that my family have been Slytherins for centuries, and they have always been Gryffindors."

I turned to face him. "Gods, that's like saying 'I can't let you marry my kid because you're black.' That's horrible, Lucius. I suppose being fascinated with muggles as objects of mystery haven't improved their fortunes much."

Lucius agreed. "I should say not. I wouldn't worry about it, love. Think of it this way: your true friends will always stand by your side when times are toughest. If Ginervra can't or won't stand by you, knowing her brother is a criminal, and wronged you, then she was never truly your friend to begin with. The same thing goes for your guy friends; can you think of why Potter and Weasley befriended you to begin with?"

I thought back on my long friendship with Harry and Ron, all of my friends really, and realized with a shock that they all used me to excell in school.

"They...they used me from the beginning," I stammered, beginning to cry. "Oh Lucius, have they _always_ hated me? Am I so much of a geek that I'm not worthy to be friends?"

Lucius pulled me on to his lap. He kissed me softly. "No, I don't think so. I'm only telling you these things to help you. I personally value an intelligent witch. Especially, if she is beautiful," He kissed my forehead, "And brave, so brave." He kissed my eyelids, "And fierce in her loyalties. How can I not be utterly enchanted by you, Hermione?"

"What of Draco?" I was genuinely curious and felt the need to ask.

"He is just as devoted to you, darling," Lucius answered. "He is only jealous of me overshadowing him."

I kissed him lightly. "Then I accept you both. But I think that I like you a bit more."

Lucius wet his hair, and I wet mine as well. "Let me, I would love to take care of you."

I handed him the shampoo bottle. "Oh, okay, if you insist. But I'm perfectly capable of washing my own hair."

Lucius smiled softly. "Of course you are, this is about me taking care of you. Let me pamper you as you deserve."

I nodded, deeply touched by the thought behind his words. He washed my hair, and body, and as he did so, he began to caress my body, beginning with my breasts, and waist. Our breathing got more shallow as I started touching him back. I washed him in return, and then I felt him enter me. But as soon as he did so, I began to cry.

"No...no, stop, please," I began to cry. Lucius nodded. "I...I'm sorry, I just...I'm not ready."

He held me close against him as I sobbed against his chest. Lucius rocked me in his arms, and after drying me off, carried me to his bed. He got under the covers with me, and held me close in his arms. I soon took comfort in his arms around me as I fell into a peaceful sleep in my former enemy's arms. Ironically, it was the safest I have ever felt, and that this was the first time that I began to feel my heart opening up to this wizard, but I had no idea just how much until after his journey through my mind...


	7. Final Preparations

Hermione

Snape guided me through the process the next morning after breakfast, and he handed me a vial of Dreamless Sleep.

"This potion is to be taken by everyone going inside Miss. Granger's mind," Snape explained. "It is essential, because it locks the subject's mind in stasis so that others can enter her mind. Any questions?"

"I don't want to stay behind," Draco grumbled. "How long are you guys going to be?"

"No idea," Snape said dryly. "Suffice to say that you will be our protection from outside assailants, if any. Can we count on you, Draco?"

Draco looked like he felt infinitely better about remaining behind. "Yeah, just take care of them both, Uncle, they mean the world to me."

"I will, I promise," Snape swore.

"Good. Can I talk to Hermione alone for a bit?" Draco asked.

Snape nodded. "Certainly. Come, Lucius. We need to prepare for this."

When they were gone, Draco escorted me out to the gardens outside. We walked for a bit before he turned to me. "Are you sure that you want to do this? It's dangerous for everyone involved."

"I have to get this out of my mind," I explained. "I don't think that I will be able to move on with my life otherwise. Ron hurt me bad, and the way he raped me like he did..." I shook my head. "No, I can't let him win by stealing every last bit of joy left from me. I decided that I want to try to be with you and your father, if you guys will have me, that is."

Draco smiled sadly, kissing me.  
"Of course, we will have you, silly. But you kind of like my dad more, and I'm pretty jealous of that."

I kissed him softly. "I know, but I want to be with you both, so you shouldn't be jealous."

Draco leaned in, and kissed me more deeply. "I only feel that way, because I have always liked you. But it wasn't until fourth year that I really wanted to ask you out. You know I wouldn't have been allowed, so I never asked. I'm not brave like you, baby."

I shook my head. "Draco, you faced Voldemort in front of the whole school the morning after the Battle of Hogwarts. I know that you did it to protect your family, and that took a lot more courage than you can imagine. Most guys would have cowered in front of him."

Draco rolled up his left shirt sleeve, and revealed his Dark Mark tattoo. The dark magic in it was inert, but nothing could remove the tattoo, nothing. "I didn't scream when I got this. Most do, and are tortured as a result. I never made a sound. The deatheaters were so damn proud of me, and said I was like my godfather, because he never made a sound during his initiation ceremony either, just said the vows to the Dark Lord."

"See? That's courage right there."  
"Is it? Or self preservation?"

I made him look at me. "Draco Malfoy, you listen to me. You, your dad, and Snape are the bravest wizards I have ever met. But I know that with time, I could love you and your father both."

"Not my godfather?"  
"No."  
"Good. Are you ready for this?"

"Yes, with you by my side, I can do anything," I said happily. We walked back into the Manor, our fingers laced together. Lucius and Snape met with us, and we made our final preparations. I laid down on Lucius's bed fully clothed, save for my shoes. Lucius laid next to me, holding my right hand. Snape laid down to my left, and he laced his fingers through mine. Draco gave us each a vial of   
Dreamless Sleep.

"Sweet dreams, baby," Draco whispered to me softly. He kissed me just as softly and added, "I will be right here with you. Nothing will harm you, I swear it."

"I trust you."

"I love you, Granger," Draco said, and tipped the Dreamless Potion into my mouth.

As I began to feel the effects of the drug, I slipped into unconsciousness with the happy thought that when I awoke, I would have my two wizards with me, and we would be together always, come what may...


	8. To Map The Mind

Lucius

Hogwarts...of course, where else would his studious bookworm flee to, if not Hogwarts? It was her second home, after all. Severus looked around the Black Lake and the more heavily fortified version of Hogwarts in the witch's mind, and he looked uneasy.

"I sense danger," Severus said. He had on his teacher robes, and Lucius himself wore Slytherin school robes. They were both young again. What in the world was Hermione playing at? Did she really see them both as this way, or was this some trick being played on them from her mind? He knew that they would soon find out.

Students went to and from classes, and there was more order and structure to the school over all, it was strange to see. A bell tolled, and soon, as one, students moved towards the Great Hall. Severus pulled out his wand, and he did the same.

The Great Hall was designed as more of an actual throne room, and sitting high above everyone was Hermione, wearing black teacher's robes, and minstrels were playing for her amusement.

She looked down on them, and there was no warmth in her smile. "Ah. Severus and Lucius. I do hope you like what I have done to Hogwarts, because you will never leave here again."

Severus strode forward, pointing his wand at her. "Let us speak to the real Hermione. We don't want to fight you, shade, but we will."

Her laugh was musical and evil at the same time. It sent a chill down Lucius's spine, and he had heard the Dark Lord laugh on many an occasion. "How...sweet. The first time you acknowledge my name, and it is to kill me. How very...deatheater of you."

Lucius stood beside his cousin, and he held out his wand as well in a defensive position. "Hermione, please. We're here to help you," He pleaded. "I _know...we_ know that we haven't always been kind to you, but we're here to help."

Hermione snapped her fingers, and a great colosseum-like arena formed around them, and the students of Hogwarts cheered from the stands as a pale, cold moon shone down from above.

Hermione stood, dressed in dark burgundy Roman silks, and her hair was styled in the same way. She rose her hand for silence. "Fellow students! Two deatheaters have come to try and chide my weak, stupid sister into coming back with them. One would be her lover, and the other she has favored, but yet he has shown her nothing but derision and cruelty in return for the love she would have given him. Alas."

Boos from the crowd, especially from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Hermione continued, "What is to be the verdict of such unspeakable crimes against the accused before us now?"

"DEATH! DEATH! DEATH!" The entire arena screamed for their blood.

Lucius tried to step forward but couldn't, because chains had bolted them to the sandy arena floor. "Hermione! _Please_!" Lucius shouted over the noise. "YOU CANNOT DO THIS, WE ARE INNOCENT!!"

Hermione rose her hand, and the crowd calmed down. "Are you, _Malfoy_? Well, we shall see the evidence for ourselves, won't we?"

Visions played out like a movie in front of them detailing every unkind word, every action he took to ensure that her life at school was made a living hell through him and his son. Lastly, she replayed over and over again, Bellatrix's torture of her in every explicit detail, details even he was not aware of. Lucius felt her inner anguish as each action was taken, and when the visions stopped, the crowd began to scream for his blood once again, only this time they were more emphatic with their pleas for his death.

Lucius wept openly, and Hermione raised her hand for calm once more. "I believe the accused wishes to plead his case, although the evidence is incontrovertible at this point. He is guilty, and will pay the consequences."

"Hermione, _listen_ to me," Lucius cried. "Please! I know you're in there somewhere. The witch who I love is still in there. You're hurting and I understand why now. What can I say but that I am sorry, deeply sorry for what me and my family has done to you."

A flicker of sadness crossed Hermione's face, but then she laughed again, and she narrowed her eyes, "You think because you are handsome and wealthy that this gives you the right to fuck over those you deem not worthy to live. My stupid sister may believe in love, happily ever afters, and all of that girlish bullshit, but it is because of me that she survived your insane sister in law, her father's drinking, and touches, and Tom Riddle himself. You think because you say that you are sorry, that you deserve forgiveness? You deserve death, Lucius Abraxes Malfoy, and you will receive it in due course."

"You're right, I do deserve it," Lucius said sadly. Gods, is this really what Hermione thought of him and Draco? Apparently, so, because everything she said was a truth he did not want to acknowledge. But he knew that if he was going to get them out of here, he had to lay his heart open just as bare as she was doing now.

He licked his dry lips, and stared up at the witch he had come to love with his whole heart and soul, "You're right! I _do_ deserve to die, Hermione. But I have to confess that when you bravely faced down my insane sister in law, and the Dark Lord himself, I no longer felt like you were unworthy of love and kindness. I...I grew to love you. I don't care about blood status, not any more.

"You're right, I _was_ cruel to you, but I was raised a certain way, and it has been that way for centuries in my family, in _all_ pureblood families. Even your precious Weasleys. Look what Ron did to you! Who is more of the monster? Me, or the wizard who raped and abused you when you were only trying to love him? He used you from the very beginning. It's true, darling, you know it's true."

Hermione's face changed, and she began to cry. "You...you still need to prove your worthiness to have me, Lucius. You must pay with your life, or those I send to fight you. I will only forgive you, truly forgive you, until you do this."

Lucius felt better in his mind and heart then. "I will accept these terms," Lucius said with more confidence.

Hermione nodded her head. "Potter, Weasel, take the accused to the armory, and make sure he has what he needs for his trial by combat."

Harry Potter, who looked like a pimply faced, more geeky version of the Chosen One approached him, and Ron Weasley, who had the body of a huge pink pig, and the head of a weasel came to his other side. They grabbed him roughly, and shoved him to the gates of the arena. Severus was still standing chained out in the arena, and the trial was being carried out with him looking stoic, and self contained as always. Not for the first time has he wished for his little brother's ability to compartmentalize his emotions to be a perfect soldier.

"Move, _Malfoy_ ," Potter sneered. "Unless you would like to die right now."

Weasley simply oinked and chittered at the same time. Potter laughed, "Yep, you're right, Ron. He doesn't deserve to live, especially not after that Dobby incident, and the diary thing. Oh well, you'll die soon enough, scum bag. Let's go."

He had no choice but to leave, and as he was shown to the armory, he prayed that Severus was able to convince this darker version of Hermione to be merciful to him, for both of their sakes...


	9. To Map The Mind Pt. 2

Severus

He watched as his cousin and 'big brother,' was dragged away to the armory to outfit him for the final battle. Severus stared up at the darker version of the insufferable know it all witch who was a constant thorn in his side in his classes, and realized that she was hurting deep down inside, and probably always had been all of her life.

"Severus Tobias Snape, you stand accused of crimes of bullying against your former student at Hogwarts. How do you plead?" Dark Hermione asked.

"Of what am I accused, Miss. Granger?" He asked coolly. "Being hard on you in class? Challenging you? I daresay that you have been petted and coddled by all of your teachers, because the work was too easy for one of your intelligence. Except for me. I tried--"

"No!" Hermione shouted, stamping her foot, and glaring at him. "You were an arrogant bully towards me! I see in your mind that you have lived a very hard life, harder than most people could endure. But that does _not_ give you the license to berate, insult, and even belittle me to make yourself feel like the bigger man. My softer sister defended your actions to her friends for years, and all because she admired and respected you. But me? I am the side of her that recognizes a kindred spirit, which is why your sentence will be lighter than your cousin's."

Severus chuckled. "Oh do tell about this _lighter_ sentence, witch. From where I'm standing, Lucius and I are still prisoners in this farce you call a trial."

Hermione laughed. "Oh, it should prove a lovely benefit to us both, Severus. You give me, and my sister, of course, what she has always wanted from you, and you may leave her mind free as a bird. Reject this offer, and you will battle the shades of my mind along with your arrogant pig of a cousin."

"What is the offer?"

Hermione smiled coldly. "Oh, nothing but pleasure, my _darling_ potions master. Unadulterated pleasure from you. For you see, she has always wanted you since fourth year."

She snapped her fingers, and the potions lab appeared around them. She wore her Gryffindor uniform and sat cross legged on his desk, deliberately showing off her shapely legs. She played all of her memories surrounding him, even the ones where he was cruel to her. But she didn't seem to care about how he treated Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, which was intriguing to him.

When the movie was over, she looked more like herself, and said kindly, "Don't you understand that we are not so dissimilar? We're both driven to succeed and we work damned hard at whatever we do. Sure, I love the Malfoys, but you and I could be good together as well."

  
He walked over to her, and made her look up at him. Her amber doe eyes bore into his obsidian eyes, and he said, "I will do as you request if you can give me assurances that my cousin will not die at your hands."

Her eyes were blazing fire. "Why do you even _care_? Him and his sons are bullies."

He showed her his memories of the Malfoy's numerous acts of kindnesses towards him over the years. Hermione nodded, understanding. "Fine. So, he was kind to you, Severus, and Draco was a nice kid to you. But it wasn't until recently that I saw that side to them."

Severus sighed. "I can understand that. But I need your assurances, witch. Or is this is not happening."

"You both will not die," Hermione said. "Now, are we making this happen or not?"

Severus crashed his lips against hers, and he poured all of his pent up desires for her into the kiss.

  
Hermione melted into the kiss as she attacked his frock coat. He broke the kiss, and ripped her blouse and vest right off of her body, exposing her lacy white bra. She worked the buttons on his trousers, and freed him. He pushed all of the shit off his desk and pushed her down on his desk.

He ripped off her skirt, and panties. He saw that her pussy was completely shaved, and it inflamed him further, because he loved a sleek, soft looking woman's body. Fuck, she looked perfect. She attacked his clothes, and their rough play, involved slapping each other, but he won the 'fight,' by bending her over his desk and entering her from behind.

He put his hand around her throat and kissed her passionately as he pounded in and out of her tight pussy, over and over again. The desk rattled as he thrust deep inside of her. He finished inside of her, and pulled out.

"Go," Hermione said. "I hope you find the happiness you have been searching for, Severus Snape."

He was about to do something about her sending him away, but he saw nothing but darkness, and when he woke up, he was back in the corporeal world, and Lucius was still inside Hermione Granger's mind, and he was completely on his own to fight for his life...


	10. Fighting Shadows

Lucius

The handsome blonde wizard was led out armored like a gladiator, and the arena was filled completely, eager and anxious for his blood to spilled on the sands. He thought of his son, of his cousin, and of the good side of Hermione. He knew that in the end, he had reached the part of her that he loved. But she would not excuse him for the misdeeds of his past actions towards her. He understood, but at the same time, he resented her for sending Severus on his way. He felt a strong rush of jealousy wash over him: her dark side had slept with his damn cousin.

 _It's not_ _ **your**_ _Hermione, idiot. This is her darker side who has always wanted him. He did what he had to do to save you, so stop blaming your Hermione,_ He told himself. He knew that logically, of course, but his heart told him that she belonged to him and Draco alone, and that was all there was to it. The crowd was shouting and carrying on as the gates opened, and he walked out on to the sands of the arena.

Dark Hermione was there on the sands, her wand drawn. She wore black robes that flowed around her, her long brunette hair flowing in the breeze. Her smile was sinister and held no warmth for him.

"Welcome Lucius," She chided. "I am optimistic about this day. But of course, I all but assured your cousin that you would not be killed. He was an interesting lay I must admit. Aggressive, and passionate. Who knew?"

"You bitch," Lucius growled. "I will kill you if you hurt him."

Hermione laughed her cold laugh, "Relax, Lord Ferret. I am a woman of my word. I only played with his cock for a bit, and sent his sexy ass free as a bird. Now, let's get started."

"Fine. I'm looking forward to killing you, bitch," Lucius growled, and struck first. But Hermione transformed into a huge imposing black dragon.

The dragon snapped at his legs, its aim being to bite him in half. He struck with his sword. She dodged it easily, but they circled one another, trying to find an opening. The dragon swiped at him, but he swung with his sword, leaving a rather huge gash in the dragon's hand. The dragon tried to bite him, but he dodged the razor sharp teeth just in time. He rolled out of the way, and was a bit surprised by his agility, because when he flipped up on to the dragon's back he drove his sword into its neck muscles. Burning blood flowed every which way. Lucius rolled as he hit the ground, blood and gore covering him from head to foot.

They continued to fight, the shades growing progressively more dangerous as she became a minotaur, a wolf, a basilisk, and the Dark Lord himself. Finally, Dark Hermione shifted back into her original form, and she was just as wounded and bloody as him. Blood poured out of her, and she collapsed to the sands. He rushed to her and laid her head in his lap.

"Go to her..." Dark Hermione said weakly, coughing up blood. The blood streamed down her lips. "She needs you, but she is...scared. Take care of her, Lucius, I won't be there for her any more."

Dark Hermione drew a few more shaky breaths, and then she breathed her last. Lucius felt a great sadness well up inside of him as the darker side of Hermione Granger dissolved into nothing in his arms.

The world around him changed, and became a typical suburban home in London. He heard a little girl's cries from upstairs in the colonial designed home. He knew that Hermione was upstairs, and this time, it would be the hardest test of all, because this would be a test of his very heart, not strength. But he knew that Hermione, his Hermione needed him, and he would not fail her, everything depended on it, after all...

🌹----

Draco

"Severus, send me in, Uncle," Draco insisted for the sixth time. " _Please_. Dad looks like he's dying inside. Look at how he is bleeding all over the fucking place!"

His godfather was scanning Hermione's and Lucius's minds. "It will be dangerous. I had to sleep with her darker side in order to escape myself. I don't want you going in there, Draco. I swore to your mother that I would keep you safe."

Draco snatched the vial of Dreamless Sleep out of his godfather's hand. "Yeah, and does that Unbreakable Vow still holds sway?"

"No, it ended with 'Cissa's death."  
"Yep, sure did," Draco reasoned. "But if she's been in any way abused in her childhood, you have more experience in dealing with this shit. Please, Uncle, I can't do this without you. She will want you there."

Severus looked Hermione over, and sighed. His breathing became shallow and heavy. He wiped at his eyes, and Draco was shocked to see his formidable godfather cry. "What did you see?" He asked.

His godfather looked at him, his eyes narrowed. "Too much. If I have to kill that bastard who fathered her, I will. What a pity it won't be in the material world. She deserves that justice. Let's go, before I change my mind."

Draco smiled. They each took a healthy dose of the Dreamless Sleep, and as Draco felt the powerful narcotic drug wash over his senses, he prayed that they weren't too late, and that Hermione would be able to conquer her demons at last...


	11. Fighting Shadows Pt. 2

Draco

A suburban neighborhood formed around the sleek blonde wizard, and his dark, dour godfather who stood beside him, his wand out, poised for any attacks that Hermione's mind might unleash upon them both. Draco got out his own wand and held it at the ready.

His Uncle stepped forward, and put a finger to his lips. Draco nodded, and followed his godfather's lead. Severus moved with soundless grace, and Draco had always secretly found that one of the most fascinating things about his enigmatic Uncle was the ability to be so stealthy in his black wizard robes. He followed his Uncle inside a colonial style home, and they heard a little girl crying upstairs.

But then a shade in the form of a drunken version of Hermione's father came at them. He had a bloody gash running down from the top of his head, and his body was bloody and there were deep lacerations all over him.

Lucius stabbed this shade from behind, and he shouted, "Severus, get upstairs! He hurt her bad. I tried to get through to her, but she wouldn't listen to me, she summoned her abuser instead."

"On it," Severus said, and Draco watched as his Uncle morphed into a little, skinny black haired version of himself. There were bruises all over him. Draco had never seen his Uncle as a child before, but seeing him now, the sight made him hate the Potters even more. Severus went upstairs and his father sheathed his sword.

"Go upstairs with your Uncle," Lucius said, slumping to the floor. He lifted away a bloody gash on his lower abdomen.

"Dad, you're bleeding!"

"It's not as deep as it looks," His father assured him. "I made the stupid excuse of letting that bastard touch me when I was trying to comfort Hermione as a little girl."

"Are you leaving?"  
"I have to. If I stay, I'm dead."

Draco cried, and he hugged his father as gently as possible. A portal formed, and Draco had an almost bizarre feeling that he would never see his father again. But his father smiled at him, and he smiled back. His father stepped through the portal, and it sealed up once more behind him. Draco wiped at his eyes.

 _Get your ass up there, and comfort the witch you love, damn it. This is neither the time or the place to be a fucking coward_ , He sharply chastised himself. _Go and be there for her now, since you weren't there for her in school lile you were supposed to years ago._ Draco went upstairs, and he turned the doorknob to Hermione's bedroom.

Severus was hugging Hermione, and he morphed into his own child self. Hermione looked up, and held her arms out. "Daddy hurt me," She cried. "He likes to put his fingers in between here," She demonstrated by putting a finger where her pussy would be through the red jumper she wore.

He gently pried her fingers away from there, and hugged her. "My daddy killed him, so he won't hurt you there no more. Not all boys are like that."

Hermione morphed into her adult self. "I know that, Draco. But I lived with that pain for years, and buried that pain deep down inside. Where is Lucius?"

"He had to return to the conscious world," Severus said, morphing to his adult form. "But by now you should realize that you are by far not the only one going through this."

Hermione smiled, kissing his cheek. "I know that logically, Severus. But in my heart, I'm hurt that both my boyfriend and father did...did _that_ to me. Thank you, for everything, Severus. But I want to talk to Draco alone, if that's alright."

"I'm sworn to protect him."  
"I know. But he will be fine."

Draco nodded. "I will be fine, Uncle. Really, go ahead and go. You've done all that you could."

Severus hugged him, and then Hermione. He left through the portal, and when it sealed up, Hermione broke down into tears.

Draco held her. They sat on the edge of her bed, and he said, "It's alright, babe. Let it out. Just know that me and dad would never treat you the way Weasley did. We love you."

Hermione looked at him, and he caressed her cheek. They stared at each other for a long time before he said seriously, "Hermione, I love you. I love you so much it hurts me to see you like this."

"But you've been hurt too."  
"Yes. But Mione'--"

She looked like he had slapped her. "Ron called me that. Please don't call me that, Draco. Only Harry could get away with calling me that, but he was an asshole towards me as well in the end."

"I know, baby, I know," Draco tucked her hair behind one ear. "But I promise you that I would never treat you that way, Min.' But I'm dead serious in promising that with me, you can trust me and my dad completely."

Hermione shrugged. "And if I can't trust him?"

Draco shrugged. "Then I will kick his ass personally. Stick with me, girl. You're stuck with us, I mean that."

"Okay. Prove it," Hermione said. "Kiss me, your best one to prove that not all wizards are assholes."

He pulled her into his arms, and his heart was beating a mile a minute as he softly brushed his lips against hers. She straddled him, and her tongue teased his bottom lip, begging for entrance. He granted it and he caressed her all over as ran his hands up her thighs, and caressed her firm ass as he ground his hips into her.

Hermione undressed, and he undressed as well. He hardened immediately upon seeing her naked. "You're beautiful, love. Never forget that."

Hermione laid back, and said, "Make love to me, Draco."

"Yes, ma'am."  
He explored her thoroughly and when he slipped his cock inside of her, they both gasped at the sensation. He began to move inside of her as he kissed her slowly, and they made love slowly, savoring this special moment between them. Hermione ran her fingers up and down his back as she moaned and gasped out his name.

After a while, their movements became sloppy as they reached their climaxes. Draco gave a few more deep thrusts into the willing witch below him, and he gasped out her name like a prayer as he came inside of her. He collapsed off to the side on the bed, and withdrew out of her. A little of his seed leaked down her inner thigh. He knew in this state he couldn't get her pregnant, but if it happened in the conscious realm, he realized that he wouldn't have cared if he knocked her up.

They laid side by side on her bed, and were breathing heavily before turning to each other.

"That was amazing," Hermione said. "I didn't think it could feel so beautiful."

Draco kissed her softly. "I'm sorry that your first time had to be stolen from you like it was."

Hermione kissed him. "I know. But I think if it's you or your father, I can enjoy sex again."

Draco kissed her hand. "I'm glad to be of service. Are you ready to go back?"

"Yes, I think so."  
"Good. Let's go."

They dressed, and the portal appeared before them. Hermione took his hand in hers, and she said, "Together?"

"Together. Always."  
"Good."

They walked into the portal and when they returned to the conscious realm, Hermione turned to him, and kissed him.

Draco caressed her face and said, "Good morning, baby."

"Good morning, babe."  
Lucius turned to her, and Hermione kissed him as well.

Over the course of two years, Draco and his father grew steadily closer and closer, and soon it developed into deep love between them. But when they all first began making love, that was when things truly became intense between them, and the topic of courting was brought up between them...


	12. Yuletide Cheer

Hermione

Over the course of two years of fairly smooth dating both Lucius and Draco Malfoy, I found my heart was beginning to be torn in half over my two wizards. Lucius was sophisticated, cultured, and his almost jaded way of looking at the world felt like a breath of fresh air to me. But Draco was funny, witty, and I absolutely adored his self deprecating sense of humor a great deal. We took things slow as we worked, sometimes going on dates one on one, but other times together. But when I received a Christmas invite to the Manor, I couldn't refuse them.

I decided to wear a short little red party dress with spaghetti straps, and a split running up my right leg*. I had never worn something so revealing in my life, but I knew that my guys would love it, since they hinted that they wanted to see me in something more risque for the ball. I didn't know exactly what they had planned, but I was excited all the same, because something momentous was going to happen tonight, I could feel it deep down in my bones.

When I was done getting ready, I apparated to Malfoy Manor, and already there were many guests to see me in such a ridiculously sexy get up. Draco greeted me first, dressed in a beautiful black tuxedo, and ignoring the stares of the guests, kissed my hand in greeting as he welcomed me to the Manor.

"The honor is all mine," I said, playing along. "I'm so happy to have been invited."

He pulled me aside, and whispered, "Damn, Hermione. You look freaking hot. Maybe tonight, after the guests leave, we can play."

I blushed, knowing full well what he wanted from me, what they both wanted, in fact. "Yes, maybe. We will see how the evening goes, won't we?"

Draco winked, "Oh yes, we shall. Forgive me, for leaving you, but I have to make my rounds. I will dance with you later."

I made my way into the ballroom, where guests were already waltzing, or eating the feast laid out on the main tables. Lucius was dancing with some older pureblood witch who simpered, and giggled every time he said something. He twirled his dance partner, and I felt a stab of jealousy as she spun back in his arms, and tried to kiss him.

Lucius noticed me then, and as a young dark haired wizard tried to approach me to dance, Lucius made a beeline to me, and bowed, kissing my hand, "Welcome, my dear Hermione. May I have this dance?"

I revelled in the feelings of jealousy that all of the witches in the room must be feeling as I said politely, "Of course, Lucius. I would be most honored."

He pulled me close to him as the notes of the waltz started up again. He led me in the dance, and he said softly, "Everyone is looking at you, darling. You look positively ravishing tonight. Red suits you."

I stared at the angry looks I was getting, and felt heat rush to my cheeks. "I...Thank you, Lucius. But they seem to hate me."

Lucius chuckled, twirling me. I spun back into his arms, and he said, "I have decided that I don't give a damn what _they_ think, my dear. You belong to me and Draco, always. If you will have us, that is?"

I had been procrastinating for a long time on whether or not I wanted to take our arrangement to the next level, and it was because I was unsure what I wanted. Now, being here in this powerful dark wizard's arms, I knew that I wanted him. Him and Draco, who cared if anyone else found our relationship dynamics weird?

Blue eyes met amber ones as I nodded. "Yes," I said, almost breathlessly. "Yes, I will have you both. Will it matter which of you I marry, if it comes to that?"

Lucius smiled warmly, shaking his head. "No. Draco and I discussed it at length, and if you decide you want to do that, then it won't matter to either of us. But due to our age difference, it should be Draco."

My heart leapt at that. "I would be delighted to. If he ever asks me, that is. But I want you too, is that not weird?"

Lucius pulled me into the parlor, where we could talk in private. "Sweetheart, I want us all to be together. If you will have me as such, you may think of me as your husband as well."

I bit my bottom lip, deep in thought. I never had thought of our arrangement in those terms as well. But if Lucius was willing to think of me as his unofficial wife, and not just his mistress as I originally thought, then I saw no point in delaying the inevitable.

I kissed him, and he ran his hands up and down my waist as he kissed me deeply. "I love you, lioness," He rasped against my mouth. "And I will love only you, always."

"Oh, Lucius," I breathed.

Draco entered the room, and he said happily, "You told her, didn't you?"

Lucius rested his hands on my waist, and grinned, "I did, and she is amiable to the idea."

Draco's gray eyes softened with love as he approached us. He tilted my chin to meet his eyes. "Good. Dad, could you give us a bit of privacy? I kinda want to do this alone."

Lucius nodded, kissing me lightly on the lips. "Understood. I have to go attend to our guests any way."

When we were alone, my heart sped up as Draco took a knee before me, and said, "Hermione, I love you. I have always admired, respected, and even feared you at times. I know that things haven't always been...smooth between us, but know that I have never wanted any witch as much as I want you. Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

He presented a gorgeous sapphire and diamond engagement ring. My heart nearly stopped as I took in the full gravity of what was happening. "Yes, I will. Of course I will, Draco. But don't you think it's a little soon for this?"

Draco laughed, rising. "We have time, babe. I just wanted to propose before we began planning it."

I hugged him, and he hugged me back. We began to dance in place, and I took the initiative then to kiss Draco. Draco dipped his tongue into my mouth, and I melted into the kiss as it turned passionate. Draco traced his thumb across my lips.

"Draco..."

He winked, smiling mischievously. "I know, I feel it too. Let's go and tell these pureblood snobs our good news."

"Do you really think that we should?" I asked. "I mean, it's not that I care, but you and Lucius are high profile in pureblood society. I wouldn't want to ruin that for you two."

Draco put his hands on my shoulders. "Min, you're going to be a Malfoy. You shouldn't give a damn what any of them think. Come, we can choose a ring for you later. The Malfoy family vault has hundreds of bridal rings for you to choose from."

I smiled warmly, "Okay. As long as it's alright with Lucius. I love you, Draco."

Draco kissed me. "I love you too, baby. Come on, let's show these snobs that blood status means nothing any more."

Draco laced his fingers through mine. He escorted me to the ballroom, and all eyes fell on us. Lucius eyed Draco, and he nodded his head. Lucius smiled knowingly. I went to sit beside Lucius at the head of the feast table, and he kissed my cheek.

Lucius rose, and tapped his fork against his crystal glass. "Me and my son wish to welcome all of you here with us during this Christmas season. My son Draco and our own Miss. Granger have just agreed to wed."

A polite applause was heard around the ballroom. But most of the guests were shocked by the announcement. The official dinner feast began, and it was a filling six course meal of boar, seafood, and crab bisque soup, and Caesar salad. I danced with both of my wizards, and the evening would have been perfect, except Pansy Parkinson stormed up to me, and slapped me across the face, hard.

"You golddigging mudblood bitch!" She shouted, crying bitter tears. "Draco is mine, you stupid whore! Mine!"

Draco rounded on her. "Hermione is my fiancee, and you will _not_ touch her! Consider this your last warning."

"But...but you _promised_ that we would get married! Why, Draky! Whhhy?!" Pansy whined. "You promised!"

"Why? Because I love her, Pansy," Draco said. "Hermione is my heart, and she is going to be my wife in every way."

Lucius held me in his arms as I cried. He kissed my forehead. Pansy stared at Draco and Lucius with shock. " _Both_ of you?! Eww! That's just...just gross!" Pansy exclaimed. "Are you just going to allow your dad to have her like that?"

Draco smirked. "Um, yeah. We're both with her. But I'm going to marry her. Now, go Pansy. We're done here."

"Fine. I'll go, but you'll tire of little miss prude here," Pansy spat, turning on her heel.

When Pansy was gone, Draco turned to me, and asked, "Are you okay, baby?"

I nodded. "I'm fine. Thank you, Draco."

Lucius kissed my cheek. "Well, let's go end out the ball, and we can have our own Christmas party."

I kissed him. "Hmm...we will see. Until then, down boy. We have to be good hosts."

Lucius laughed. "Right you are, my darling. Right you are."

Lucius and Draco settled everyone down, and in two hours, the ball ended. I relaxed on the black leather couch in the living room. I took my heels off, and rested my achy feet on the couch. The Christmas tree sparkled with real fairy lights, and shiny ornaments that glistened in the firelight of the fireplace in the farthest corner of the room.

Lucius poured himself a glass of wine, and so did Draco as they came into the room. "Well, that's over," Lucius said wearily. "Thank Merlin."

"Min,' you want a glass?" Draco asked. "I can get you one."

I wanted to refuse, but that was the old me talking, and I realized that I needed to get out of my comfort zone for a bit.

"Yeah, go ahead," I said. "Sweet merlot, not the pinot noir that was served at the ball, that stuff was gross."

Draco chuckled, "Cabernet Savignon it is. We tend to serve the worst swill at the balls, because dad hates serving alcohol at parties."

He poured my wine into a Waterford glass, and handed it to me. "Thank you." I took a sip, and it tasted heavenly. "Mmm, this is really good. Is it from your vineyard, Lucius?"

Lucius propped my bare feet on his lap, and started massaging them. He grinned. "Naturally. Now, lay back, I'm going to massage your feet."

"That's not necessary."

"Hermione, dear, you are ours now," Lucius explained. "And right now, it pleases me to pamper you. Draco, you know what to do."

Draco smiled wickedly. "Oh yes, this is going to be fun. You will see, Hermione. Trust us. Can you do that, babe?"

I looked from the father and son, and realized that they would never harm me. "Yes, I trust you both. Go ahead."

Lucius nodded. "We will never do anything to you you're not comfortable with first. But I have wanted to be with you for so long, darling, that I would like us all to have a very happy Christmas, indeed."

"Okay. Just nothing weird."  
"Agreed. Let's begin, shall we?"

I blushed. "Yes. Please, I need you both."

Draco kissed me softly. "Good, because I too have been dying to see you naked in reality, Min,' and I want to open my present."

"As do I," Lucius agreed. "Let's get started..."


	13. Yuletide Cheer Pt. 2

Hermione

I laid my head in Draco's lap as Lucius massaged the aches and pains out of the balls of my feet from dancing most of the night on four inch heels. Draco untied my hair and massaged my face gently, leaving little kisses all over. Lucius finished with my feet, and he began to kiss up my legs, and he slowly lifted my dress. He took my stockings off, and he noticed my black lacy panties.

Draco then began to massage my breasts, and kissed down my neck, and he said to Lucius. "I think we would all be more comfortable in bed, don't you think, Lucius?"

Lucius smirked. "Oh yes, Draco. Quite right. I have already glimpsed underneath the wrappings, and found them to be most...succulent."

My breath hitched at that. "Where are we going?" I asked.

Draco picked me up bridal style, and said softly, "We, my love, are moving this gift unwrapping to bed. Do you still trust us?"

"Yes."  
"Good. Lucius, she's ready."  
"Excellent, let's go."

Draco carried me upstairs, and he carried me across the threshold as Lucius opened and unwarded the master bedroom. Draco laid me on a huge canopied four poster bed fit for a Slytherin Lord. The bedding was dark green, and the headboard, columns, and baseboards were all a dark oak, and carved with dragon motifs engraved all over. The bedroom itself was elegant, beautiful, and matched with Lucius Malfoy's personality perfectly.

I watched as Draco and Lucius undressed. My breathing sped up, and I almost wanted to pinch myself that this was, in fact, really happening!

Draco crawled up to me first, and began undressing me by sliding my dress straps down, and when he saw my breasts, he looked at them with genuine surprise. "Wow, Hermione. You have fantastic tits, I've got to say. I just have to taste them."

He cupped one breast, and suckled the other nipple, flicking his tongue against my steadily hardening nipple. He then suckled my other nipple, while Lucius reached underneath me, and unzipped my dress. He slid it off of me, and threw it off to the side of the bed where their clothes were on the bedroom floor.

"May I remove these, darling?"   
"Y-yes."

Lucius smirked. "Good girl. And which of us will be tasting your sweet nectar?"

"You?"

"Wise choice. Draco, since you are the fiance, you will be doing the first claiming tonight," Lucius decided. "I will be leading in the next session."

"Good enough for me."

Lucius kissed down my body, caressing and stroking me in places I never knew could feel good, let alone pleasurable. But when he began to lick and finger my pussy, that was when I started to feel true pleasure. My body began responding immediately as Lucius stretched me with his fingers, and his mouth sucked my clit, teasing the small piece of flesh with his teeth.

I felt my body vibrate and spasm as I grabbed his soft blonde hair and silently begged him to push his tongue as far into my entrance as much as possible. Lucius dipped his tongue in and out of me, while Draco kissed me passionately as he stroked his cock.

"F-fuck!" I cried out as I reached my first real orgasm.

When it was over, Lucius said, "Good girl. She's all yours, son. She tastes damned good now."

Draco stuck a finger into my slick wetness, and licked his finger. "Mmm, you taste good, baby. Lick it off his cock while I take what is mine."

Draco spread my legs wide, and when I felt him slide his cock inside of my wet, tight slit, I felt Lucius slide his cock into my mouth, as Draco began thrusting between my legs at a slow pace at first. I pumped my hand along Lucius's cock, and sucked him off, my head bobbing up and down on the length of his shaft as Draco picked up the pace, and kissed down my neck as he made love to me.

Lucius groaned, "Fuck, Hermione...I'm going to cum in that hot little mouth of yours."

I kept on sucking him, and he thrust his hips in and out of my mouth, and that was when I felt his hot, salty seed hit the back of my throat. Lucius's eyes rolled back as he stared up at the canopy ceiling, and he pulled out of my mouth. I swallowed down his cum, and Lucius kissed me in gratitude.

"She is all yours, son," Lucius said.

I wanted to question where he was going, but Lucius went into the bathroom, and left me and Draco alone together.

Draco turned my face to meet his gaze. "Ignore him, baby. He's just a possessive ass, and wants you all to himself."

I nodded, and soon, all questions were removed from me as Draco and I made love. Our movements became sloppy as we soon reached our releases, and when I cried in his arms as I came, he soon followed, thrusting hard into me one last time before he rasped in my ear, "Hermione...I love you..."

I kissed him in response and he bottomed out inside of me, coating my womb with his seed. We kissed lazily as we breathed heavily, coming down off of our highs.

"I love you too, Draco," I breathed. "So much."

Draco kissed me softly. "I know. I will go rinse off in my own shower. My dad needs you now."

"Are you sure you won't join us?"  
Draco withdrew from me. "Nope, we'll work up to you fucking us both at the same time. But this is baby steps. Good night, Min."

"Good night, Draco."

I watched Draco leave, and I cleaned up the bedroom with my discarded wand. When the room was tidy again, I knocked on the bathroom door.

"Can I come in, Lucius?"  
Lucius opened the door, and he was completely naked; it was still somewhat of a shock to see Lucius Malfoy naked. He was beautiful, and he damn well knew it. Hell, both Malfoy men knew it. Lucius fisted his fingers into my hair, and crashed his mouth against mine. It was not a gentle kiss, it was full of teeth, tongues, and we were soon moaning and panting, our hands running everywhere on our exposed naked flesh.

Lucius then turned away from me, and led me to the Jacuzzi tub in the room. I reclined against him in the tub, and he purred in my ear, "Straddle me, kitten."

I obeyed, and I impaled myself on his much longer rigid length. I rode up and down on him, and Lucius nipped along my neck as he bucked his hips in and out of me. I moaned at how...perfect it felt. I soon realized that this felt more natural, more me.

Lucius soon filled me with his seed, and he said in my mind, " _I know, I feel the same, kitten. Remember that you belong to us both."_

"But not equal," I said aloud. "I love Draco, but I feel closer to you, Lucius."

A tear rolled down Lucius's handsome face. "I...I thought that that wasn't the case. Forgive my insecurity, my love."

I kissed him, smoothing back his blonde hair. "There is nothing to forgive. May I sleep in your bed tonight?"

Lucius kissed me. "Of course. Now, let's rinse off, I'm absolutely exhausted."

We washed each other, and got ready for bed. We made slow, beautiful love as we spooned under the covers. We then slept, our bodies still connected, and it was in that moment that I realized who I loved more: The father and not the son. I prayed that it wouldn't become a problem in the future, but it was a grim possibility. I decided then that I would cross that bridge when I came to it, and we would deal with it then, of that I had no doubt whatsoever...


	14. Coming Out

Draco

The press surrounding his sharing Hermione Granger with his father was really beginning to piss him off. They were all consenting adults, what business was it of theirs what him and his father did in their private lives? The latest Daily Prophet really drove it home how intrusive the press could be concerning famous witches and wizards.

🌹----

_The More The Merrier?_   
_By: Rita Skeeter_

_Greetings, my rabid readers. I promised you all that I would keep you apprised of the goings on of the Malfoy men. Apparently, they have ensnared a new pet for their personal harem: none other than the Gryffindor slut of Hogwarts herself, Hermione Granger. I know that I am just as shocked as you no doubt are yourselves._

_What do the Malfoy men see in this plain, homely faced witch, except to prey on her notoriety during the last wizarding war. I can only surmise that to be the case. I have gathered together some photos of Miss. Granger walking hand in hand with them both as they date her. One can only guess how that dynamic works. Either way, I will find the truth as your tireless, faithful reporter who has always been after the truth in all that I do..._

  
🌹----

Draco tossed the paper on his father's desk as his father was finishing a phone call on his smartphone. Lucius rubbed at his dry eyes.

"What has Skeeter written about our lady this time?" Lucius asked wearily. "Is she guessing what panties Hermione is wearing this time?"

Draco fixed himself a glass of brandy, and drained it all in one go. "Just read it, and you tell me," He replied. "That bitch just won't give up. She has tenacity, I'll give her that. But it's the media's audacity that pisses me off the most. What business is it of theirs what you and I do in our spare time?!"

His father looked over the crumpled up newspaper, and threw it in the fireplace when he was done. He got up to pace his study, his anger seeming to grow with every step.

"I don't give a fuck what the Prophet thinks," Lucius snarled. "But I think it is time that we just come right out with our relationship with Hermione."

"You know that entails me getting married, right?" Draco pointed out. "I mean, I want to, don't get me wrong, I love her, but I know that she wants you more. I can see it every time she looks at you."

His father nodded. "I know, but you know what the convention is. It will seem like I'm a dirty old wizard for being with a witch so young."

Draco chuckled. "Yeah, well, we're both fucking her, so I guess it really doesn't matter."

Lucius smiled. "No, it doesn't. But if you won't marry her, I certainly will, son, I can promise you."

Draco waved his hands. "Alright, you got me there. I'll do it."

"Good. Where is she?"  
"Upstairs, in--"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT??" Hermione screamed in rage, as she stormed into the study waving her copy of the Daily Prophet in the air. She wore a gorgeous long dark blue silk nightgown with a matching robe over it. "I THOUGHT MY CATCHING HER IN A BELL JAR WAS ENOUGH TO STOP HER SPREADING HER FUCKING SLANDER WHEN I WAS AT HOGWARTS!"

Draco went to Hermione, and hugged her close. "Baby, we know. We just read the article ourselves. But we would just like to ask you what you want to do about this."

Hermione looked from him to his father, and said, "I think that we should live openly, and tell the media to go fuck themselves. Are you sure that we can't just get married at once?"

Lucius laughed. "I don't think the laws quite work that way, sweetheart. But we would both consider you our wife, hell, we already do. But this way, you will share our surname, and it won't matter."

Hermione kissed his father's cheek. "I know. I'm excited about that. I have to go to work. Will one of you escort me to the Ministry? I think I would like at least one of you there."

His father flashed him a look of mischief that Draco understood immediately. The look meant that they were both going to escort her to work and publicly say goodbye in a very affectionate manner.

"Well, how about we just escort you there together?" Lucius suggested. "I have some meetings to attend to at the Ministry any way, so it won't be too much trouble for me to come with you two."

Hermione said happily, "Awesome! Let me get ready, and we can go for a coffee run before work."

Draco went with Hermione upstairs, and they had a really nice quickie in the shower, and they got ready to go to work. When they were done, they went downstairs holding hands, and his dad met him, and he took Hermione's other hand. They went to the apparition point and disapparated at once, and came to the outside of the Ministry of Magic building. They ordered breakfast and coffee, and immediately, the press flashed pictures of them as they held hands with Hermione.

In the elevator lift, they made out with her as discreetly as they could, and when they reached her floor, Draco moved in to kiss her first. His dad then went after him, and the shock at the public affection being displayed could be felt from everyone around them.

"Have a good day at work, baby," Draco said, kissing her softly.

"Thank you, Draco," Hermione said, wiping at the lipstick on his lips. "Sorry, I knew I shouldn't have worn red."

Draco kissed her cheek. "Leave it. I like it. It looks good with my lab coat, right?"

She giggled. "Yep, you bet. Will you be free for lunch?"

Draco checked his watch. "Nope, sorry, babe. I have a long rotation tonight. But you and dad have fun."

He left her with his father, and he felt an irrational stab of jealousy as how his dad could switch on his charm at will. He left as he watched his dad kiss the witch he loved. He knew that eventually, he would have to talk about this with them, but he also knew that he was being jealous for no damn reason whatsoever. But love was not rational, he knew that, but he feared Hermione getting hurt by his father, and he was damned if she was going to be hurt by any wizard ever again; he would make sure of that no matter the consequences...


	15. Coming Out Pt. 2

Hermione

My work week passed by like a breeze as I openly dated Lucius and Draco, not really caring who saw us kiss and flirt with one another. Until a month after we all decided to come out as a polyamorous couple, I began to get symptoms of not bleeding when my period was expected to arrive, and certain smells like eggs and perfume began to make me run for the loo to vomit.

By the end of the week, I went to my doctor, and they gave me a pregnancy test. They waited two days, and I was called in to the clinic.

My doctor, a very nice muggle lady named Sarah Robbins, sat me down and said carefully, "Miss. Granger. I don't know how to break this news to you, but you're pregnant."

The news hit me like a ton of bricks. _Pregnant_! I know that I wasn't exactly being careful with my wizards, but it was definitely one of theirs. I did the math in my head, and thought that the baby was most likely Lucius's, since Draco and me had less involved sex, but it was hard to say at this point. Neither of them did the withdraw method, both of them left their dicks firmly inside of me after we were done with our antics.

Doctor Robbins slid some pamphlets in front of me, and said gently, "I just want you to know that you have options in this kind of situation where there is no father in the picture and--"

"No father?" I interrupted rudely. "What are you talking about? I'll have you know that the father of my child is very well off."

The doctor did not seem fazed by my rudeness. She sighed in resignation, "It is not my place to judge you, Miss. Granger, but provide you with options, should the father of your baby not wish to man up and do right by you and this child. Now, congratulations on your new arrival. I would be happy to schedule follow up appointments to check on the health of you and your child. Good day, Miss. Granger."

I scowled, taking the free pamphlets that said things like 'Surrogate Parents,' 'Abortion Options,' and 'Caring Adoptive Care For You And Your Bundle Of Joy.' I threw them all in the garbage in my disgust.

I wanted a coffee, but I knew that caffeine was bad for the baby. I decided to go back to Malfoy Manor via the floo network, and I waved my wand over my belly.

"Medicis," I cast with my wand in my bathroom. My medical chart appeared before me, and it was far more detailed. I breathed a sigh of relief as the chart told me that I was pregnant with Lucius's baby. It was too soon to determine the sex of the baby, but at least I knew that I was having a singular child, and not twins, or gods forbid, triples. I ended the spell, and tucked my wand away.

I had to be the one to break the news to Draco and Lucius both. Draco wouldn't be happy that the baby wasn't his, but I supposed that there would always be a next time. When Lucius got home, he found me in the gardens reading What To Expect When Expecting.

He cleared his throat, and I looked up, startled. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you in the middle of your reading. I know how absorbed you become in books."

I laughed. "And you don't. I think we're pretty similar in that respect."

Lucius laughed, and asked, "May I sit down?"

I moved aside for him to have room to sit beside me. "What are you reading?"

I showed him, and he looked at me with surprise evident on his handsome face. "Are you...are you really with child?"

I nodded, feeling suddenly very shy for some reason. "I just came from my doctor, but I just ran the medical charm on me to just be certain that the muggles got it right. Apparently, the child is yours, but it's too soon to tell the gender this early."

A tear ran down Lucius's cheek as he cupped my face in his hand and kissed me softly. I kissed him back. "Oh, my darling. I'm so ridiculously happy right now."

"What about Draco?"

"He will get over his jealousy," Lucius assured me. "He will have his chance next time. I don't give a damn about the conventions, Hermione. You belong to us, my love. This includes having our children."

I felt great relief wash over me. I thought for sure that he would reject me for getting pregnant. "Thank you, Lucius. I was so scared that you would reject our baby...and me. I love you."

He kissed me. "I love you too, my lioness. So very much. You and our child."

He laid a hand on my still flat belly, and I could feel the faint life flutter to life at his touch. Lucius smiled warmly. "Come, we must tell Draco the good news. I'm sure that he will be overjoyed by this news."

But Draco was anything but pleased with this news. "Are you freaking serious, dad?! What the hell?! Was this your plan the entire time? She is supposed to be my freaking wife! We're making plans for it, and you go and get my fiance pregnant."

Lucius narrowed his eyes at his son. "Yours, son? She is _ours_ , Draco. You need to get over your petty, childish jealousy surrounding Hermione. You agreed to this, you knew that this would happen. Why are you being like this?"

"Because I fucking love her!" Draco blurted out. Draco turned to me, and said, "Why are you choosing my dad, Hermione? I love you--"

"I love you too, Draco," I cut him off. "Do I love your father more? Yes, but I'm with you as well. But if you can't get over this stupid hang up, then I _will_ marry your father."

Draco scowled. "Fine! I'm done with this freak show. You go off and be with my father!"

Draco stormed out of the manor, and I began to sob in Lucius's arms. Lucius kissed my forehead, and whispered sweet nothing's in my ear as he held me in his arms. He helped me up the stairs to our bedroom, and summoned house elves to get me some dinner after he dressed me in cotton pajamas.

"Lucius, you don't have to do this for me," I said, tying into my roast chicken. "Aren't you going to go after your son?"

Lucius sighed. "Darling, he will be back. He is just upset with the news. And if he doesn't get over this, then we will get married, I assure you. Would you object to that?"

I looked up into my wizard's blue gray eyes, and kissed him. He kissed me back, and he said, "I didn't get an answer."

"Yes, Lucius. I will, of course marry you. You are my father's child, after all," I answered. Lucius kissed me again, and he slipped his tongue in my mouth as I tugged at his hair, begging him for a deeper kiss.

The dinner tray shifted almost off the bed. He pulled back, and said, "I think we should take a rain check on what we both want to do. Dinner, first?"

"Dinner first," I agreed. "But will you eat with me?"

Lucius smiled. "Of course, my love." He summoned a house elf, and within a few minutes, his dinner was presented on his own dinner tray as we ate together in bed. When our dinner was cleared away, we attacked each other's clothing, and Lucius entered me, and was thrusting in and out of me hard and fast. When we both reached each other's releases, we snuggled in each other's arms. But would Draco betray us? Anything was possible with Draco at this point. We just had to make sure that that wouldn't be the case in the end...


	16. Setting The Record Straight

Draco

Four Months Later...

After fleeing from Malfoy Manor, the sleek blonde wizard met with Rita Skeeter in his London flat, and even though he couldn't personally stand the bitch, he was willing to do whatever he could to end this ridiculous notion of his father being with a witch half his age. She was even freaking pregnant for crying out loud. Yeah, so not cool of his dad to just do that to him.

Rita Skeeter waltzed into his home, and began her shameless flirting. He didn't care, his own father stole the witch he loved from him.

"I'm frankly surprised that you agreed to this interview, Mr. Malfoy," Skeeter said in her prissy, false saccharine sweet voice. "I mean, it's pretty obvious that these rumors surrounding your father and a certain... muggleborn witch, shall we say, are becoming quite close. She is even sporting quite the baby bump."

Draco sat opposite her on the living room couch, her quick quotes quill poised and ready to write whatever filthy, tawdry trash that she wanted to write.

"I agreed to this interview to set the records straight," Draco said. "Not fling more mud on my father and his girlfriend."

Rita grinned wolfishly. "Ah. Yes, of course, Mr. Malfoy. I seek nothing but the truth in my interviews. My rabid readers are most desperate to know. So, first question: what do you say to the rumors that you and your father love Miss. Granger?"

"They are not rumors," Draco said. "I love her, and so does my father. But he..." Draco teared up slightly, "She just happened to love him more. He literally went behind my back, and got my fiancee pregnant, and why? Because he's a vindictive asshole is why."

"Very fascinating," Skeeter said, crossing her legs, her short skirt revealing more of her thighs. Eww...gross, who the hell was she kidding? He was a Slytherin himself, but gods, even he had standards. "Next question: do you think that you could ever be with a witch who has been so intimate with your own father? I'm not judging, of course, but it is not the conventions of both wizarding and muggle society to engage in such an...odd relationship."

Draco narrowed his eyes at her. "Well, gee, Miss. Skeeter, but there are people who can love multiple partners. I love Hermione Granger. There, I've said it, now, that I've set the record straight, you can just go on and spread whatever little vile rumors you want. But if you are after the truth, that is what I have just given you."

Rita Skeeter rose, and sighed. "Pity. If you had given me more to work with, we could have had a wonderful article here. But maybe we could...work something out."

She tried to reach for him, and he laughed coldly. "Seriously? If you imagine that fucking me for a better story is going to happen, you're fucking delusional. I'm not Harry Potter, or a Gryffindor. We're Slytherins, we all use whatever means to achieve our ends. I respect that, but let me sweeten the deal by paying whatever you want to set the record straight on my polyamorous affair with Hermione Granger."

Rita Skeeter blanched at his demand for the truth to be told. "But...but my readers love a hint of scandal to my stories, Mr. Malfoy. It's half of my popularity. Please let me write this the way I want."

"No," Draco said firmly. "Five million galleons, and you can start your own trashy magazine. Just leave my father, and Miss. Granger alone, that is all I ask. You can write whatever tabloid shit you want about Saint Potter and his idiotic friends all you want; that is the deal."

Skeeter thought it over for a moment, and then said, "Deal. You're a generous wizard, Draco Malfoy."

He wrote out the Gringotts check, but as she went to reach for it, he held it up in the air. "If I catch a hint that you spread more slander where it is not wanted, I'm going to hex you personally. Are we clear on that?"

"Yes, of course, Mr. Malfoy," Skeeter promised, as he handed her the check. She went on her way after that, and he decided to go home to Malfoy Manor and apologize. Gods knew that he had been putting it off long enough. He had stayed away so long, because seeing Hermione favor his father over him, hurt him more than he could bear. _I love you, baby, I'm sorry, so sorry. I will do better by you, I promise..._


	17. Seeking Forgiveness

Lucius

Hermione was at her prenatal healer's appointment when one of the house elves informed him that Draco had arrived.

He met with Draco, and Draco said, "I think it's sick that you're with her. I just wanted you to know that I told Rita Skeeter everything."

He grabbed his son up by his lapels, and pressed him against the nearest wall. "Are you crazy?? That bitch is liable to write more tawdry slander against us and our family legacy."

Draco giggled. "Family legacy? Mom's dead, and we are, what did you call Hermione more than once, oh yeah, a mudblood. Face it, dad. You just polluted our pure line with her blood, because you had a crush. I find this to be hilariously ironic since you kept me from her for years."

"And hasn't Bellatrix taught you that blood status meant nothing, son?" Lucius pointed out. "The war is over, and you need to get over this petty little jealousy you have. Hermione loves you too, and she misses you. Please Draco, stop acting like this, and come back home."

Draco looked like he was fighting a losing battle, but in the end, he ran to his father's arms, and they hugged one another for a long time. Both Malfoy men cried for a long time.

Hermione arrived via the floo network, and she cried, "Draco! Oh my gods!"

Draco released Lucius, and he watched as his son ran to Hermione. They embraced as closely as her rounded belly would allow, and they shared a passionate kiss. He felt a fleeting fit of jealousy overtake him, but unlike his son's, it was more justifiable, because she was more Draco's age. Lucius stifled his jealous impulse, because she was both theirs, they had claimed her as theirs, and it was his child she carried.

 _But the next will be Draco's, are you prepared for that?_ He asked himself. The answer was that he had to be. He had started this whole thing in motion, and these were the consequences. She then turned to him, and she hugged him tight.

"Oh Lucius, Draco's back. Oh, I just got the ultrasound back, and guess what we're having?" Hermione asked, excited.

Lucius grinned, kissing her. "What are we having, darling?"

"A girl!" Hermione announced. She presented the ultrasound picture, and sure enough, the picture revealed that the baby was going to be a girl. A daughter. How many times did Narcissa beg for a daughter after Draco was born?

He kissed Hermione and said softly, "I'm delighted with this news. Aren't you, Draco? A new half sister for you."

"But when I have kids, will they be cousins of your kids, or half siblings?" Draco asked, confused.

Hermione kissed Draco's cheek. "They will all be our children, it doesn't matter, babe. But I suppose if you want to be specific, then you can call them half brothers and sisters."

"Thanks for clearing that up," Draco said. "But I feel like I had to clear the air with Miss. Skeeter."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "How much for her silence?"

Draco looked uncomfortable. "Five million galleons."

Lucius threw a glass against the wall. Hermione gave a yelp of shock. "She will just come crawling back for more. You stupid, idiotic boy! Get out of my house! Now!"

"Lucius, please," Hermione begged. She laid a soothing hand on his back. "He is your son. Should we not give him a chance to fix his mistakes?"

He turned to Hermione, and he wiped at his tears. "Are you sure, darling? How do you think that he can possibly fix this and make this right?"

Hermione smirked. "It's because I know for a fact that she is an illegal animagus. You see, she can turn into a beetle, and I caught her fourth year in a jar. I made her promise that she would never slander me ever again in her Daily Prophet articles."

Lucius smirked. "Ah. Leverage. I like where your head is at. Well, I think that we can employ Severus's help in this matter."

She rose an eyebrow at that. "Oh? And how is he supposed to help with this? Does he not have enough on his plate with being the Headmaster of Hogwarts?"

🌹-----

Hermione

The question seemed to hang in the air as both of my wizards contemplated my words. I continued on, "Draco, you caused this. You are going to fix it. If you disagree with this, then I won't hold back your father's wishes to ban you from Malfoy Manor. But if you can fix this, then of course, we will both welcome you back with open arms."

Draco seemed to accept this, and he said seriously, "I will fix this, I promise you that."

He hugged both his father and me, and I was sorry to see Draco go, but he had to fix this grave error on his part, and he had to be the one to fix it. When Draco had left the manor, I cried in Lucius's arms. He held me close and we went to bed early after dinner.

My sleep was fitful, and exhaustion finally claimed me in the wee hours of the morning. Draco had to succeed, he just had to, or Rita Skeeter would spread her slander for a very long time, and none of us could wait that long; so we waited for Draco to finish his task. I prayed for his success, because I had no wish to lose him, I loved him too much for that, after all...


	18. Cast Out

Draco

The sleek blonde wizard hated leaving the grounds of his childhood home, but he did bring this whole tabloid scandal on top of his family. Yes, his family, if Hermione was not a part of his family, then she would never be. He had been too damn jealous, too envious of his father, and what he had, that he didn't stop to think that he could be a part of the family they were building as well.

He knew the spell, and what he had to do to catch Rita Skeeter off guard. He apparated to the Daily Prophet headquarters, and pretended to have an appointment with Rita Skeeter to give her an exclusive. Then he would trap her in a bell jar, and expose her to the Ministry of Magic for being an illegal animagus. At least, that was the plan, any way.

Rita's assistant, a lanky good looking wizard with a model's face, and short, spiky brown hair and green eyes, looked him over appraisingly. Draco shivered. He was used to being stared at by both genders, and had received his share of phone numbers as a result. He was a handsome wizard, and his looks opened doors for him financially, but he couldn't ever like other wizards enough to be intimate with them, it just wasn't in him. However, this guy just gave him the creeps.

Draco presented Rita's calling card to the creepy assistant guy. "I'm here to give an exclusive for Miss. Skeeter," He said, adopting his business voice. "She would be quite interested in what I have to tell her. Is she in?"

Creepy assistant guy licked his lips, and smacked them. "I'll check on it, for you, handsome," He said, his voice having that clear feminine lisp gay guys tended to have when speaking. "You just sit tight and wait in the waiting area."

Draco did not want to wait. He needed to get back home to Malfoy Manor, to Hermione. "Do you know who I am? I'm Draco Malfoy, and I demand that you produce Rita Skeeter from her office, or wherever she is slythering about."

The assistant stared at him in pure astonishment, and predictably, once people heard the magic word of his surname, things got done in a timely fashion. "Y-Yes, Mr. Malfoy, r-right away, sir," The assistant stammered, afraid that he was going to hex him.

The assistant got off his ass, and led him to the back of the hallway where a glossy black door stood. Rita Skeeter's name on a gold plaque was placed in prominence on the door to showcase her importance to the newspaper.

The assistant knocked on the door, and opened it. Draco went in, and Rita was lying on her desk, her green skirt lifted up to her waist, and some guy was thoroughly eating out her pussy. She was screaming out her pleasure as the guy fingered her hard and fast. Draco waited, grinning in the dim light of the office. This was an interesting development: Skeeter screwing people for exclusives. He knew full well that the Ministry would greatly frown upon such unprofessional business practices.

"Ohhh, Harry! Oh, fuck yes! Yes...YES!!" Rita screamed, as she reached her orgasm.

Draco smirked even more. After what Harry Potter put Hermione through in court, the situation was ripe for payback time. Draco turned on the lights.

Both lovers looked up at the lights, and then at Draco with shock written upon their faces. "Oh, Potter. My, my, my, what will Weaslette think of her sainted husband when I tell the media what he does in his spare time?"

Rita yelped. "I...I...Mr. Malfoy, be reasonable, surely we can come to some...arrangement." She adjusted her skirt, and stood up.

Potter scowled at him, and pointed his wand at him. "You tell the truth about what you saw here, and I'll tell everyone of your disgusting three way affair with your father and Hermione Granger. Tell me, Malfoy, does your dad fuck you too, or do you just share her, inquiring minds want to know."

Draco saw Rita Skeeter begin to flee, but he murmured the animagus turning spell, and she turned into a beetle, and sucked her into his bell jar before she could blink.

Potter looked shocked. "Turn her back! Rita doesn't deserve this! She's...she's a good witch, Malfoy."

"Uh huh, whatever, Potter," Draco snarled. "Petrificus Totalus!"

Harry Potter froze and fell backward on to the office floor like a block of ice. Draco put his jar into his suit coat pocket after shrinking it down for transport.

Draco crouched over Potter, and snarled, "I should kill you for how much anguish you put my fiancee in." The shock on Potter's face was timeless. "Yeah, that's right, _my_ fiancee. I love Hermione, and you will _not_ ruin her chance at happiness, Harry Potter. She has suffered enough at you and Weasley's hands over the years. My father and I will ensure that she is treated like a godsdamned Queen, and you will just seethe with jealous rage that you never got up the nerve to go out with her."

The spell faded just enough for Harry Potter to speak, and when he did, it was to curse him: "You're a prick, Malfoy! Always have been, always will be. Hermione was just the stupid twat who helped me and Ron get through school. You go and tell her that. The Ministry will never prosecute me, I'm their fucking Chosen One, the hero in the last wizarding war."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Potter. Tell it to the Minister. Stupefy." Harry Potter immediately fell unconscious, and he levitated Potter out of the Daily Prophet offices, and into the Ministry of Magic.

He dropped off Potter at the auror department, and he gave his testimony to them for Potter's part in the spread of this slander to the Malfoy name. He presented Rita Skeeter as an illegal animagus, and by the end of the week, the front page headlines of every wizarding magazine and newspaper proclaimed that Harry Potter was the Chosen One no more.

After two weeks, Draco went back to Malfoy Manor, and his family welcomed him back with open arms. Hermione looked big with child at this point, but they all went to bed together, and both Malfoy men enjoyed their witch thoroughly before falling asleep for the evening.

Harry Potter's halo had fallen, Rita Skeeter was discredited, all that remained now was to plan the wedding, and have it after the baby was born. But the Malfoy men could wait, because they had their witch, and all the world could go hang if they didn't like it, or accept it; this was their life, no matter what anyone said to the contrary, and nothing could take that away, nothing at all...


	19. A Happy Delivery

Hermione

The pains began late at night after we had long gone to bed. I slept in between Lucius and Draco, warm and safe between their two naked bodies when I felt something in my lower half...shift noticeably. At first, I thought nothing of it, but then I felt the need to go pee. I carefully got out of bed, and limped to the bathroom, and I was halfway to the toilet when I felt my water break.

"Shit!" I yelled. I grabbed a towel, and tried to wipe up the mess from between my legs when I slipped and fell into the open marble shower.

Draco came running in, and he had his wand in his hand, but then turned it off when he saw what was wrong.

"Hermione," He said, "Are you alright, babe?"

I felt a real contraction hit, and that was when I screamed. "I think...I think the baby is coming," I gasped.

Lucius was already beside me, urging me to take steady breaths. Draco was trying to calm me down as well. "Draco, get Hermione's things. And get your healing team here, now."

"But her cervix--" Draco was about to murmur some medical fact, but his father cut him off.

" _Now_ , son," Lucius growled. "If you don't hurry your ass up, she is going to have the baby right here in the shower."

Draco set off, relieved to have something to do beside wring his hands, because the witch he loved was in pain.

"Darling, breathe," Lucius said soothingly. "Just like in Lamaze class like they taught you. Easy, just like that."

I breathed easier, resting against him as I tried to breathe as slowly, and calmly as possible. I then whimpered against the pain of another contraction hitting me. Lucius used his wand to turn on the water in the bathtub, and he lowered me into the warm, pleasant water. My muscles instantly felt relaxed as I settled in front of him.

He kissed my sweaty temple, and blood began to fill the tub. Lucius reached over and turned off the water faucet. Draco and his healing team came in, and a nurse checked my cervix dilation.

"Well, Miss. Granger," The witch said, "It looks like you're going to have this baby right here and now. Hold her steady, Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius chuckled, "I know what to do, I have had a pregnant wife before, madam. It's my son who seems a bit squeemish about all of this."

Draco blushed, but then leapt into action as they prepared for the birth. Another contraction hit me, and I screamed as Lucius held me up in a more seated position.

The mediwitch looked between my legs. "You're doing very well, Miss. You're almost fully dilated. You may push when I tell you to."

I screamed, "Bullshit! I want this baby out _now_! And _you_ , don't you ever stick your cock in me again, Mister Lucius Malfoy!"

Lucius chuckled. "I think you will change your mind about that later, darling."

"Yeah...yeah...right! Ow! This hurts so bad!" I whimpered. "Ugh, I'm never having sex again, I swear!"

The mediwitch ignored our little banter as she checked my cervix dilation. She grinned, happy now. "Okay, you're fully dilated, Miss. Granger, I can spot a slight crowning. Push now. Hard!"

I obeyed, and I pushed with all of my strength. "Again," The mediwitch ordered. "Once more, Miss."

I pushed again, and the worst pain imaginable washed over me, as I felt like my entire lower half was being ripped in half. Draco and the mediwitch grabbed whatever it was that came out of me, and they cleaned it off. The healers cut the umbilical cord, and healed the navel with one of their wands. They then made sure the placenta was out of me completely, and that was when I heard my daughter cry for the first time.

A pinkish red baby was placed in my arms as emotion overcame me. "Lucius...it's...she's so beautiful," I cried.

Lucius was crying happy tears as well, smoothing back my wet hair from my forehead, and kissing me softly. "No, darling, you are gorgeous, our daughter is merely beautiful," He said softly. "I love you. Thank you, for giving me this...this chance to be happy again."

I looked up into Lucius's blue eyes, and realized just how completely I loved him. My husband in all but name, in truth. I loved Draco too, but it didn't feel as all consuming as what I felt now for this powerful, dark wizard who held me in his arms as I held our daughter in the master bathtub.

I placed my daughter against my left breast, and directed the nipple to her tiny mouth. She suckled, greedily drawing the milk she needed out of my body.

"Do you have a name for our daughter?" Lucius asked. "My family has always named our children after constellations, or flowers."

"Jane," I announced. "I would like her named after my mother, if that's alright. Deatheaters killed her in the war, so I would like something of her to remain in the world."

Lucius kissed me softly. "Jane it is, then. I was going to name her Arachne, or something astronomical related, but Jane is a nice name, I like it."

Jane fidgeted against my chest, and began to whine. "I think she wants you to hold her for a bit. Will you hold her while I get cleaned up?"

Lucius nodded. He took her from me, and cooed and cute, funny little faces at our daughter while I bathed. When I was all done, I gave our daughter her first bath, and cleaned her up. Of course, she had Lucius's hair color, but my eye color. She was a beautiful child, but then again, those good Malfoy genes ran strong in the family.

We got ready for bed, and Lucius got out a t-shirt of his, and transfigured it to be a onesie. He got her settled in her crib in the nursery that we set up, and he carried me to bed, since the birth made it hard for me to walk. We settled under the covers, and trusted that the house elves could take care of anything pertaining to the baby so we could sleep. I slept for a long time, so exhausted was I, and as I tended to my baby from my bed, I received the best medical care money could buy as my body healed up from the ordeal of childbirth...

🌹-----

I stayed in bed for a month, giving interviews while wearing expensive nightgowns with reporters hovering around, and occasionally talking with the wedding planners as we made last minute arrangements. Jane became known as the 'Malfoy Princess,' and indeed, Lucius treated our daughter like one, since he had tried for another child for years with Narcissa, his late wife, but only having Draco.

Draco was happy to have a new half sister, but I could see the pain in his eyes when his father would lavish me or the baby with love and attention.

When I was pumping out milk to siphon out into baby bottles one day, Draco came into the nursery, and said, "I am never going to get over the image of you doing that to your breasts. Does it hurt?"

I looked up at him as I worked the pump over my right breast. The milk filtered into the baby bottle, filling it gradually. I shrugged. "Are you asking as a doctor, or--"

"Your fiance?" He put in.

"Yes, that. I almost forget which of you I am marrying," I admitted. "I mean, I am technically involved with you both."

Draco wrapped his hands around my waist from behind, and kissed my neck. "Well, then I ask as your fiance," He replied, nibbling on my ear. "And I know that you are super fertile right now, so my chances of having my turn to have a child of my own is very high."

I finished pumping the milk into the bottle, and set it aside with the others, placing a stasis spell on the bottles to keep them warm for when Jane needed a bottle. Draco pulled me against him, and he pressed me against the wall, kissing along my neck as he caressed my ass underneath my skirt.

"Draco...we shouldn't, not in here," I murmured.

Draco nipped along my shoulder, and grinned. "Then let's go to my room. I have always wanted to have you in my bed, baby."

I giggled. "Good. Then lead the way."

He led me to his childhood bedroom, and there we reunited in a passionate way that took my breath away in the end...


	20. A Passionate Reunion

Draco

He barely unlocked his bedroom door before he began to kiss Hermione again. Gods, he missed her, he missed this: being near her, touching her, loving her thoroughly inside and out. Hell, he just loved her. He lifted her blouse over her head, and trapped her lips in a sultry kiss, full of longing for her. Hermione unbuttoned his dress shirt, and he untied his tie.

He shrugged off his shirt, and kicked off his dress loafers, and knuckled his pants, and took those off as well. Hermione cupped his ass in hers, and slid his underwear off, freeing his semi hard cock. Hermione went to her knees after unhooking her bra, and began to lick up and down his shaft, stroking his balls occasionally the way she knew he liked it.

Draco ran his hands through her soft hair, resisting the urge to just buck his hips and fuck her mouth as he wanted to. But no, this was not the time. Hermione looked up at him as she bobbed her head up and down on him, no doubt loving the feeling of power she had over him at that moment.

"Hermione..." He moaned, "Fuck...I'm close, baby."

She lifted her head off of his cock, and he led her by hand to his bed. He laid her down on his childhood bed, and fitted himself to her sopping wet entrance. He slid himself inside, kissing Hermione deeply, just revelling in the feeling of being inside her again for a moment. He lifted her legs high around his waist and slammed into her over and over again. His pace was almost frantic as he thrust deep into the willing witch beneath him over and over again. She felt so damn good...so _perfect_. Hermione clenched his cock tight as she came, crying out his name. He soon followed, and moaned out her name like a prayer.

He soon rolled off of her, a little of his seed trickling down her inner thigh as he withdrew his cock out of her. Good. If he got her pregnant, it would be his kid this around, damn it, _his,_ just the way it was supposed to be from the beginning.

Draco scourgified their bodily fluids off of them, and returned to snuggling her as he covered them with his dark green bedcovers. The charmed galaxy on his bedroom ceiling spun and undulated above them as he snuggled his fiancee close.

They slept until they were summoned to dinner, but Hermione attended to her daughter first, and made sure the house elves contacted her if her baby truly needed her to be rocked to sleep, or just needed her.

Draco felt a rush of pride at that, because she was a damned good mother, far better than his own mother had been, at any rate. He knew that whether it was his child, or his father's, she would raise, and love their children just as fiercely. It was in that moment that Draco realized that this dynamic he had in sharing this witch as their wife, could actually work. Who cared if the rest of the world thought it was weird? He decided then that he didn't care, the rest of the world could go hang for all he cared. All he knew was that he loved his witch, and he loved his family, and nothing would take that away from them, nothing, he would make sure of that, always...


	21. A Triple Wedding

Hermione

Three Years Later...

My wedding was finally here, and I was about to be married. We decided to wait until Jane was old enough to sit for a longer stretch of time without the house elves carting her away to her nursery. As it was, she was a very well behaved child for her age, and she was dressed in a pretty little red dress, her little blonde curls put up in matching barrettes to hold back her curls from her face.

The wedding was large, and elaborate, as I could expect for a Malfoy wedding, but the thing that disturbed me was that I would have to marry just one of them. I realized a long time ago that I loved both Malfoy men, and I wanted both of them. Fuck the usual cultural pretentions! I had a big enough heart to love them both, why could I not have both of them as my husbands?

Severus Snape met with me to escort me to the aisle, as we originally agreed in the planning, but I saw that he did so with some longing.

"Are you alright...Severus?" I asked, still slightly uncomfortable with addressing my former Potions teacher by his given, elegant first name.

He sighed. "Are you prepared for this wedding? Both of them love you a great deal."

I smiled up at him. "Yes. I love them both as well."

He looked at me, clearly shocked. "Ugh, not you too. Why must I explain my relationship dynamics to you of all people?"

"You don't need to explain it," Severus explained, a smile touching his lips. "I'm just surprised that you would consent to such an unconventional relationship. You do not seem the type, and yet, I was in your mind. Do you not think of what we did in your mind?"

I blushed. "I...Yes, I did. But I doubt the Malfoys will share me."

Severus chuckled. "Hmm..don't be too sure. I did enjoy our little tryst, I must admit. Just think about it."

We were nearing the aisle, and Draco and Lucius were both standing at the altar. A skinny, balding Ministry of Magic official was there, dressed in grey robes.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy," The man said. "You do realize that this is...very unorthodox, what you wish to do, sirs?"

Lucius smirked. "Yes, it is. But it requires the bride's consent for her to wed however many grooms she wishes upon her wedding day, is it not?"

The Ministry official nodded. "Yes, that is true. And you b-both want to marry her?"

Draco glanced at Severus, and whispered something in Lucius's ear. "Are you sure, son?"

"Positive, dad. We're all family, after all," Draco said.

Lucius then turned to me, and said, "Would you mind terribly gaining three husbands out of this arrangement, darling?"

I blushed scarlet red. Oh. My. God. Wow, what in the world?? My two lovers, and my childhood crush, sharing me, having a family with each of them, being intimate with all of them. I looked at them all, and I nodded. What the hell? We were family, after all.

"If it won't make you all jealous to share me, I will. But no other witches in this arrangement," I demanded. "That is my only concession. I'm not willing to have what is mine be in another witch's pussy."

"Get up here, Uncle," Draco said. "You're getting married too."

The crowd gasped at the very unconventional scene unfolding before them as I vowed to love, honor, be with only these wizards for life. They agreed to the same wholeheartedly, and I ended up wearing three bridal sets on my hands that day.

Lucius kissed me first, and it was a sweet, toe curling kiss. Then Draco, and his kiss was more hungry and lustful. The last wizard to kiss me was Severus, and this one took my breath away, because he was tender at first, but as he threaded his hand in my hair, his tongue plunged into my mouth, and I saw stars as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Severus pulled back, and there was no smile on his face, but a look of absolute love and adoration in his eyes. The bands of magic bound me to all three of my wizards, and the crowd cheered. For better or for worse, I had three gorgeous wizards bound to me as my lovers for life.

We gave interviews afterwards to the wizarding press, and I danced with all of my husbands one on one at the reception. We were going to have one big family, indeed, because it was agreed upon that I would not cast any anti-conception spells, or take any potions or pills that prevented pregnancies. My daughter Jane would not be an only child for long, especially with how my husbands were eying me.

I could barely breathe thinking about my wedding night. Oh my, would it be a damn orgy on our honeymoon. How was I supposed to satisfy three men at once?! Well, if there was a will, there was a way. I was up for the challenge, though, and I knew they were too...

🌹-----

When we landed in Las Vegas, no one, for once, at Caesar's Palace, gave a damn that I was going up to the honeymoon suite with three men. Once we were inside, that was where the real fun began, and where I could rightfully say that I was claimed, in more ways than one...


	22. The Claiming

Hermione

The honeymoon suite was beautiful, and tastefully decorated, as I was to find out later. But as soon as the four of us made up to the suite, it was game time. Severus crashed his lips against mine, and claimed my mouth as Draco undressed me from behind. Lucius set up the candles, and as soon as the room was appropriately lit for the occasion, he came back to us.

Draco was touching my breasts from behind, while Severus was stroking me between my legs as we kissed. Draco kissed along my neck, leaving little playful nips along the way. When I was completely naked, I undressed all of them. I still had no way of knowing just how I was going to satisfy all of them, but we would definitely think of something.

"Do you trust us, baby?" Draco asked me. "Tonight is all about us. We want to blindfold you, if that is alright with you?"

I licked my lips, suddenly nervous. "Okay. Go ahead."

Draco placed a gentle kiss on my lips as he conjured a black blindfold, and tied it around my head, instantly blinding me. My entire body thrummed with excitement in that I would have no idea who was making love to me. I was led to the bed by one of them, and I laid against the plush pillows and mattress of the bed.

Silk ropes were conjured, and my wrists were tied to the bedposts, but my legs were left free of any such impediment. I took a few calming breaths. I had done this many times with Draco and Lucius, even had both of them inside of me at the same time, but I certainly preferred one on one sex, that always felt the best to me.

None of my wizards talked as one of them parted my legs, and began kissing, and licking up my thighs. One of them was suckling my nipples, going from one to the other, and the other was kissing me passionately. I gasped as one of them slid two fingers inside of me, and began pumping them in and out of me, and then moving them up and down my pussy folds in small, concentric circles.

"Oh gods..." I moaned. "More...more, please."

I heard a chuckle, and he flicked his tongue around my clit. My back arched off of the bed as I rode his fingers as I became wetter and wetter with each thrust of his fingers. Finally, my body began to tense up, and my inner walls clenched around his fingers. I cried out as I reached my orgasm.

I then felt one of them slide their cock into me, and I wrapped my legs around him. My wrists were untied, and I kissed him, running my fingers through his hair. Okay, so he wasn't Draco, I was being shagged by either Lucius or Severus. He lifted my legs up on to his shoulders, and I felt my blindfold being lifted up. Severus was slamming into me over and over again. Lucius kissed me passionately as Severus took his pleasure of me. He gave me a few more hard thrusts before filling me with his release.

"Your turn," Severus murmured, smirking as he got up and walked in the direction of where I assumed the bathroom was.

"Damn straight. Draco get in here," Lucius instructed, and then purred in my ear. "Which of us gets to slide into that lovely tight ass of yours, sweetheart?"

I looked at Draco and Lucius, and decided, "Draco tonight, my love. You the next time."

Lucius kissed my lips lightly. "Good girl. Straddle me."

I did, and Severus's leftover cum made it easier for him to enter me. I slid forward so that Draco could position himself at my back entrance, and he used his wand to lubricate my ass. He slid himself inside, and I shuddered at the delicious feeling of feeling full from both ends. Lucius kissed me roughly, plunging his tongue into my mouth almost forcefully as he thrust in and out of my pussy. Draco moved in tandem with Lucius, bringing me to heights of pleasure I had never dreamed of before. I screamed as I came hard and fast.

I leaned back, and Draco kissed me from behind as he tweaked and massaged my breasts from behind. I then turned to Lucius, and he kissed me more softly as he found his release. Then Draco filled me up from his end. They pulled out of me, and we collapsed on the now trashed bed, our sweaty limbs tangled up and our breathing heavy with the exertion of our antics still being felt.

Lucius and Draco soon fell asleep, and when I could move, I summoned a black silk nightie and threw it on over my nakedness. I explored the palatial honeymoon suite for a while before finding Severus drinking out on the balcony, wearing only black silk boxer shorts.

"I thought for certain our antics would have exhausted you, lioness," Severus commented, lifting his glass of firewhiskey on the rocks in a salute.

I shrugged, coming to stand beside him. "I was just wondering why you're not in bed with us," I said half-truthfully. If truth be told, I wanted to know why he chose to marry me as well.

Severus drained his glass, and set it aside on the patio table. "Because I find you intriguing, and I would hate to miss out on the fun of not having you."

I laughed. "You can say the L word if you want, Severus. We're all married here, there is no shame in that now."

Sevetus turned to me, and he wrapped his arms around me from behind. He stroked my pussy absentmindedly, and kissed along my neck.

"No, I don't feel shame in this, love," He purred in my ear, his velvet baritone making me shiver like always. "But there are always preferences in these unions, and I know you prefer me and Lucius over Draco."

My eyes teared up. "Yes. But you have never said you love me. Somehow, I want to hear it from you, Severus."

Severus turned me to face him, and he kissed me deeply, his lips and tongue knowing just how to kiss me without being too rough. We broke the kiss for air, and stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you, lioness," He said.  
"I love you too, snake."

Severus grinned, and took my hand in his. "Come, wife. Let's go and have our own private moment away from your other wizards. What do you say?"

I laced my fingers through his. "I think that sounds perfect. What are we doing?"

"I'm going to bathe you," He answered. "Let's get you all cleaned up, shall we?"

I grinned. "Yes, that sounds delightful. Lead the way."

Severus led me to a white, elegant bathroom, and he filled the tub up with water, and when it was full, he undressed me, and said, "You have a lovely body, Hermione. You shouldn't ever hide it from me or your other wizards."

I blushed. "Thank you. You're not so bad yourself. You next."

He undressed, and true to his word, he washed my hair, bathed me, but I shaved on my own. I bathed him in turn, and as I ran my fingers over the scars along his back, I kissed each and every one, including the pale scar in the hollow of his throat, a constant reminder of almost dying at Voldemort's hands. We snuggled in each other's arms, and then got ready for bed.

We got under the covers of his bed, and made lazy love as he spooned me from behind. We fell asleep like that, and no one had any bad dreams, the honeymoon suite was filled with nothing but the pleasant sleep of four satisfied magical adults. I snuggled in to Severus's warmth, and he kissed my cheek as sleep overcame me at long last...


	23. Tragedy Strikes

Lucius

Two Years Later...

He should have been there when Draco decided to take Hermione on a motorcycle ride in the Scottish Highlands. _I should have been there to keep my damn son safe. But no, I had to go in for a board meeting._

Lucius held his two year old grandson Scorpius in his arms, and he could not keep the tears from falling. Hermione was alright, thank the gods. But she had merely been thrown back and onto the drunk driver's windshield. She suffered a few broken ribs, and a broken left wrist that skelegro potion healed up in no time at all. But Draco was thrown three hundred feet off of his Harley Davidson, and he died at the scene before the muggle emergency services could get to him.

Hermione walked into his study, and asked, "Is Scorp ready for me to take him yet?"

Lucius looked at his wife, and nodded. She took her son, and rocked and cooed to him. "Yes, do you want to go see your sissy?"

Scorpius giggled, and Hermione kissed his little fingers. "Yes, let's go see your sissy. I'll be back later, dear. Where is Severus?"

"Working in his lab, where else?" Lucius asked, wearily. "Did you need him for something?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I'm going to see to the kids, and see if I can get the house elves to rustle us up some dinner."

Lucius looked up from his old copies of the Daily Prophet, and the other newspapers that covered Draco's tragic accident. Two years down the line, and his son was dead. Hermione and Severus were a godsend to him, and kept him from succumbing to grief, but still...yes, he missed Draco; every day, and he never told his son just how much he meant to him.

The date had been so innocuous. Draco and Hermione had had a picnic, made love in the picturesque countryside surrounding Malfoy Manor. Severus had been busy with Hogwarts work, and had been unable to be there. But Draco and Hermione had invited him along. He declined, because he had a lot of board meetings to attend to, and simply could not put them off.

Draco and Hermione had been coming back on his bike, when a drunk driver in his pick up truck hit them head on. Draco died under the wheels of the truck, his body a bloodied hunk of flesh. By the time, Hermione was able to call emergency services on her smartphone, Draco was bleeding out, and dying. Hermione had a long stay in the hospital, but she lived only because she was the passenger, and her body had flown into the truck's windshield, and not under it, crushed by the tires, as well as the motorcycle itself.

Hermione had become pregnant from her little tryst with Draco, and so had Scorpius, but thankfully, she did not die from this tragedy. The funeral was lavish, and Draco's death made a lot of headlines, naturally. Lucius thanked the powers that be that Scorpius was not even born to have witnessed his father's funeral, but he had his family, and so that was his silver lining in all of this. The sentiments soured for a long time against muggles in the press, but it died down eventually, and so life went back to normal.

But life was never normal for Lucius again, because although he had his wife, he still missed his son, and not a damn thing could bring him back, nothing. He knew that he would live with this pain for the rest of his life.

Hermione walked back into his study, and she laid her head on his shoulder, and said, "It's the anniversary, isn't it? Of when Draco was killed."

Lucius teared up. He turned around and kissed her forehead. She hugged him tight as she would allow.

"Oh, Lucius, I'm so sorry," She apologized. "I had so many things going on that I didn't realize it was today. The kids are settled in, and I have to go rouse Severus from the dungeons for dinner."

Lucius sighed, caressing her cheek. "I know. But do you still dream of...of what happened?"

A tear leaked from Hermione's eye. "Every day. I loved him too, Lucius. You know that. But he gave me little Scorpius, and you gave me Jane. What more could I possibly want?"

He kissed his wife gently. "Would you want another child?"

Hermione smiled knowingly, and dug out an ultrasound photograph. Clearly, there were twins inside of her. "I have to go tell Severus the good news. Remember how I said that I wanted to try, with him?"

Lucius smiled, happiness flooding him. "I'm happy for you, darling. Truly. I know they can't be mine, I've been too busy of late to get the job done. I'm very sorry about that, by the way."

Hermione kissed his cheek. "I know. But I understand. We all have to keep busy to keep two Manors running, and our family safe. Oh! Severus is going to be so happy about this! Imagine, two little Snape's in the world."

Lucius chuckled. "I imagine that my brother will be beside himself with happiness, Hermione. You should go to him, I will finish up these files and join you two later for dinner."

They shared a brief kiss as they parted, and he watched his wife leave his study. Yes, he had to try to move on with things as Hermione and Severus had done. He loved Draco, but he was with Narcissa now, and his family needed him most of all. He decided that he would live for them, and that would be the end of the matter. Because in the end, life does, indeed, go on...


	24. Conveying Good News

Hermione

I could hear old jazz coming from the speakers in the dungeons, and Severus was bent over a cauldron, working intently on a potion. I cleared my throat, but he didn't hear me. I then wrapped my arms around his waist, and he paused in his stirring to kiss my temple. Severus waved his wand, and the smooth saxophone of Louis Armstrong ceased.

"What could be so important that you would come to fetch me yourself, lioness?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you almost done with your potion, or do you need to attend it?" I asked.

Severus nodded. "Just let me attend to it, and I will gladly listen to whatever you felt was important enough to come down here to tell me yourself."

I watched Severus work, and it was a fascinating thing to see, really. Always in his classes, he had never once brewed a potion to demonstrate, but after we were married for a year, I liked to watch him work. He was so efficient, and very attentive to his project, occasionally jotting down notes as he waited for his potion to light up with the correct color above his cauldron. But he was finishing up his project, and as he attended to his potion, he jotted down his findings, and cleaned up.

He labeled his potion vial, and stoppered it. He put it with the other samples he worked with earlier in the day, and used his wand to clean up. He then washed his hands in the sink, and turned to me.

"Come, let's go upstairs where it is more comfortable," Severus suggested. He held my hand, and I laced my fingers through his.

We ended up in his bedroom, and I announced, "I just got back from my monthly checkup with the healers, and...I'm pregnant, Severus."

Severus seemed to give nothing away on his face, but he said dryly, "Congratulations. Lucius's?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and said, "Yours, darling. It would be impossible for the babies to be his, he has been much too busy with Malfoy Enterprises as of late to be home often enough to knock me up."

Severus looked stunned, and asked, "Wait, did you say...babies? As in, more than one?"

I kissed him chastely. "Yes, Severus. I just got the ultrasound today, and I..."

Severus silenced my words with a deep, heated kiss that took my breath away. His face softened, and a tear ran down his cheek. "Oh, Hermione. They really are mine this time?"

I nodded. "Yes, my love, they are. Do you want to see the photograph. It won't move, because it's a muggle photograph, but I couldn't quite make out what the genders are in the shot. Maybe you can make heads or tails out of it."

I handed him the picture, and Severus brought it under the lamp beside the bed. I sat next to him, and he looked at it closely.

"Hm..This first fetus looks like a boy, but I can't be too sure, the lighting is bad. But I think the other fetus is a girl," Severus surmised. "May I keep this?"

"Of course. They're our children, after all. Are you alright, Severus? You look paler than usual," I remarked, looking at my husband's pallor.

Severus smiled, and kissed me softly. "Thank you, Hermione. I never wanted children before this moment. But I...I kind of hoped that eventually, I would be the one to give you a child one of these days. Draco and Lucius already did, so I wasn't sure if I would ever get the chance to be a father myself. I love you, my lioness."

"And I love you, my Slytherin Prince," I replied. "Lucius was already so happy when I told him the news this morning. Jane and Scorpius are going to be so happy that they're getting new siblings."

Severus grinned. "Yes, well, you did a very unconventional thing by marrying three men at once."

"The kids don't seem to care," I shrugged my shoulders. "Besides, Jane knows that our family is unusual, but she could care less. Scorpius is still a little young to form any kind of an opinion about it one way or another. But I think one of us needs to sit down with them when they're old enough to explain what polyamory is."

Severus nodded. "Of course, whatever you think is best, my incessant know it all.

I laughed at that. "Damn straight, now, let's go to dinner, and tell the kids about their mummy's new upcoming arrival."

Severus grinned. "Of course. Lead the way, my lovable swot."

"Git."  
"You love this git."  
"I do."  
"Good."

🌹----

Dinner that evening was one of the happiest Malfoy Manor had for a long time. The kids were happy that their mummy was giving them two new siblings, and Lucius seemed to be revived from his doldrums to wish me and Severus warm congratulations. I didn't like how Lucius was sliding into his 'blue study,' as I called it, so I decided to sleep with him that night. He obliged, and after we were done, he thanked me for coming to him.

"You're welcome," I said, kissing his naked chest. "I love you."

Lucius kissed me tenderly. "And I love you, darling. Always. Now, let's get some sleep, I have an early meeting tomorrow."

I switched off the bedroom light, and we slept in each other's arms, and in the morning, Lucius went to work while I attended to tutoring the children all day. Severus had to go in to Hogwarts to work due to it being the start of term. The black pallor over Malfoy Manor appeared to be lifted, and life went on for us all as the years went by, and we loved each other through thick and thin, always...


	25. The Welcome Feast

Hermione

Eleven Years Later...

Julian and Natalie, my twins who both possessed most of Severus's looks, were being sorted tonight at the Welcome Feast. Five years ago, I took over for Professor McGonagall when she retired, and so I was able to see all of my children when they came to school. Jane was sorted into Ravenclaw when it was her turn to go to Hogwarts, but Scorpius, being a Malfoy through and through, became a Slytherin.

"Natalie Snape," I called off of the scroll roll call sheet of paper in front of me. She walked up to the front of the Great Hall, and I admired my daughter's bravery as she seemed to have no nervousness, as I did, when I was sorted my first year.

She sat down on the stool, and crossed her legs like a lady. I placed the sorting hat on her black and blue hair, and the sorting hat said, "A very similar mind...hm...very intriguing mind, very creative, and also very brave at the same time. Better be...GRYFFINDOR!"

Natalie looked a bit crestfallen to have not been sorted into Ravenclaw, but I smiled at her in encouragement, and mouthed 'it's alright, I still love you, dear.'

Natalie smiled back, and she went to go sit with her fellow Gryffindors. "Julian Snape," I called out.

Severus seemed to watch his son with more interest to see which House the sorting hat deigned to send him to. The sorting hat came to life, and said, "Another cunning, sharp mind that is older than his years. Better be...SLYTHERIN!"

I smiled up at Severus, and he saluted Julian as he hopped off of the stool and went to sit with his fellow Slytherin students. I could not have been more proud. I figured that at least one of Severus's children would be sorted into his House, but I wasn't entirely sure which twin it would be, honestly.

I finished up with my duty in getting the first year's sorted into their school Houses. I then sat down next to my husband's chair, and waited until he was done delivering the start of term announcements which cautioned against going into the Forbidden Forest, third floor corridor, all very standard stuff. But it sounded sexy coming from his smooth baritone voice.

When he sat down next to me at dinner, I whispered in his ear, "Is it wrong for me to be a little bit turned on when you lecture? I admit to needing the Headmaster's particular...attentions, this evening."

Severus put his hand on my thigh and eased it upwards. "Oh? And would this happen to be a...pressing need, Madame Snape?"

He pushed my panties aside and slid two of his fingers into my already damp pussy. "Mm..yes, very...pressing, Headmaster."

His fingers began to pump further and further inside of me. I kept my face impassive so the students wouldn't see what we were up to.

"Headmaster. Shall we, take this up in private, this _need_ that I have?" I asked. I slipped my fingers over to rub his crotch through his pants. I fought back my blush as I found that he was rock hard for me already. Hot damn. Since when?

We both ate our dinner one handed, and I was amazed that we were able to get through the feast without one, or both of us, having sex in front of everyone on the teacher's table.

Severus rushed me to the Headmaster's personal quarters, and once we were there, Severus ripped off my panties, and he entered me roughly as he pinned me to the plush bed. I wrapped my legs high around his waist as he thrust hard, in and out of me.

He kissed along my throat, leaving love bites all along the hollow of my neck. I cried out against him as I climaxed. Severus summoned his wand and cast, "Di--Divesto."

Our clothes vanished, and even now, his body looked divine, and hard, and masculine. We then took our time with our lovemaking, turning it into a slower, more worshipful act of love between us. Severus finished inside of me, and he collapsed off to the side, so as not to crush me with his weight.

We kissed lazily, and I said, "Was this a punishment for stroking your cock in public?"

Severus laughed. "Damn straight it was. But I cannot complain that it wasn't enjoyable at any rate."

I socked his arm playfully. "You're such a pig."

Severus made a snort sound that made me giggle. We settled down and went to sleep soon after, and as I did so, I realized that I was supremely lucky in my life to have been so lucky in love. I loved all of my husbands, even though it was not always easy to be with three men at different times. But we made it work, because for better or for worse, this was our life, and I do not believe that had we the opportunity to do it over again, we would not have changed a thing. I believed that wholeheartedly then, as I believe it now, and always will, until the day I die...

The End


End file.
